Hunted
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: Fox visits Krystal and they plan a date on Corneria, but while on it they get kidnapped and placed in a game of survival with others. can they survive and can the others save them?
1. Seeing someone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox. the only character i own is Alex.**

**Author's Note: took a while to produce this one but i got it done. read and review. and Happy Thanksgiving**

_Fox and Krystal were both laying down on the grass, on Sauria, looking up at the stars. Both enjoyed each other's company. Both turned their heads to face each other, both remained silent, their muzzles got closer and closer till they were a half-inch apart when…_

"Fox!" a voice said.

Fox awoke from his daydream and remembered he was on the command deck on the GreatFox. He saw the voice came from Alex. "Fox you alright? You seemed a little zoned out," he said.

Fox yawned and responded, "just something on my mind."

Alex grinned, "It wouldn't happen to be that vixen you met on Sauria wouldn't it."

Fox stuttered, "Well..um..maybe…"

Alex just chuckled, "it's alright, it's common with certain situations."

"What do you mean?" Fox asked suspiciously.

Alex just chuckled again and left the deck. Fox was still puzzled at what he meant about it. But then he relished that Krystal was on his mind lately, he didn't know why. It didn't interfere with anything since nothing happened that required their services. _'Man why is she on my mind lately? I mean I know I saved her but…why now all of a sudden?'_ Fox thought. Fox sighed, got up and walked off the deck. He started walking till he arrived in the rec room. he looked and saw Wolf sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the TV. It has been a few weeks since Wolf joined the team, his life was improving since he's no longer a wanted felon anymore. Most of all Alex was glad to have his blood related brother with them.

Wolf noticed Fox enter and looked at him, "what's up Fox."

Fox just sighed and sat in the recliner nearby. "Just some things on my mind lately."

Wolf grinned, "The Vixen isn't it."

"Alex told you?" Fox said.

Wolf shook his head, "no Alex did tell me how you saved her and the way you acted around her. The rest is easy to figure out."

Fox rested his head on his hand, "well since you know…she's has been on my mind lately. And for some reason Alex said 'It's common with certain situations.' What does he mean by that?"

Wolf looked at Fox, "come on isn't it obvious."

"you know what he meant?" Fox asked.

Wolf nodded, "yes and you don't?" Fox shook his head. Wolf just laughed, "Come on Alex has been your brother for years, and we've only become brothers for a few weeks and you don't know what he meant."

"Well what is it?" Fox said.

Wolf shook his head still laughing, "sorry but that's something you have to figure out on your own."

"Figures," Fox said.

Wolf finally stopped and spoke, "I'll tell you one thing, you might want to see her again."

"Are you sure?" Fox asked.

"Yes, when these kind of cases it helps when you see them again," Wolf said.

Fox began thinking again, "that's not a bad idea…I think I'll go now."

"Good then go," Wolf said.

"Alright," Fox said getting up and walking out but stopped and turned. "Are you sure you can't tell me?"

"Like I said you to find out on your own," Wolf said. Fox sighed and left. Just then Alex walked in and looked at Wolf. All Wolf said was, "he still didn't know." Then both of them laughed.

Just then Falco came in reading a screen that had a virtual new paper from Corneria, "Hey guys look at this." Falco put the screen down and in bold the headline read…

**Five more civilians mysteriously disappear**

Alex and Wolf looked at this. Alex spoke, "man more of them this has been going on for a weeks now." Lately the newspapers told that many civilians have been disappearing.

"Wonder if someone's behind this," Wolf said.

"Either way those streets are starting to become more unsafe for anyone," Falco said. he looked around. "Where's Fox?"

Wolf spoke, "he went to Sauria." Alex understood why but Falco seem puzzled why and didn't even ask.

Fox had landed his Arwing on a grassland and got out. This was one place that he knew Krystal would like to go to. He looked around and soon spotted her sitting on a hill over looking a vast lake. He walked over to her and it seemed she knew he was there since she turned her head. Fox spoke, "hey there long time no see."

Krystal smiled, "what are you doing here."

Fox sat next to her, "I just wanted to see you again."

"Well how has things been?" Krystal asked.

"Everything has been normal. Nothing really big. How about you?" Fox said.

"Nothing new really," Krystal said. "Nothing exciting ever since you saved this planet."

"Well that's how it gets." Fox said. Fox looked at the lake in front of them. "This is a beautiful sight.

Krystal nodded, "I know that's why I like to come here."

Fox then relished that he was enjoying the time he had with her, and wanted to do it more. He spoke, "Krystal..I was wondering…would you like to do something sometime?"

Krystal looked at Fox and smiled, "I would love that."

Fox smiled at that, "great, we can go to Corneria. I know what we can do there."

"Can't wait," Krystal said.

Back on the GreatFox

"Alright General we'll see what we can do," Alex said to a hologram of General Pepper.

"Thank you and remember to be land bound soon. Over and out," Pepper said as the hologram shut off.

Wolf just came into the command deck as the hologram turned off. He walked over to Alex, "what did the General want?"

Alex turned to Wolf, "he wants us to investigate disappearances of all those people."

"Just that it doesn't seem that big to involve us," Wolf said.

"Well…a couple of the ones that disappeared were some of the General's higher ranked officers. So since this effected the military were being called in to help," Alex explained. "He wants us land bound ASAP. Is Fox back yet?"

Wolf nodded and smiled, "Yes and…"

"And what?" Alex asked.

"He brought back a guest," Wolf said.

Alex smiled also, "well better go tell him about this." Alex left the deck.

Fox and Krystal were in the rec room, Fox had given Krystal a tour of the whole ship after the got back. Right now they were both sitting on the couch. "So what do you think so far?" Fox asked.

"It's nice I like it," Krystal said.

"That's good," Fox said.

Just then Alex walked in and spotted the two, "Hey Fox…this must be Krystal."

Fox and Krystal both looked over. Fox spoke, "hey Alex. Krystal this is my brother Alex."

Krystal looked at Alex and spoke, "nice to meet you, but…"

Alex sighed knowing where she was getting to, "I'm his adopted brother." Krystal seemed to understand that. "Fox I need to talk to you about something."

Fox got up ad walked over to Alex, "what is it?"

"I got a message from Pepper and he wants us to investigate all the disappearances. So he wants us to be land bound ASAP," Alex explained.

"How did it involve us?" Fox asked

"The General's higher ranked officers were part of them," Alex said.

"Ok when should we get to Corneria?" Fox asked.

"Less then five hours," Alex said.

"And another thing…I can't go after we land," Fox said.

Alex grinned, "Why?"

"I sort of made a date with Krystal," Fox said.

"Like I said…in certain situations," Alex said walking out.

'_I may never know what he means' _Fox thought. He then walked back to Krystal and sat down. "Well we'll be arriving at Corneria in a few hours. We also have a little job to do after our little outing."

"That's alright that's fine," Krystal said.

Fox smiled and began to talk with her some more. Soon they would be Corneria and soon on their date. But little did they that their evening would end up into a game of survival.

**_A/N: hope you like. i'm not really good with the interactions with Fox and Krystal because i'm still getting this down. it will get better later on. the next one will be out soon._**


	2. Fox's and Krystal's night

**Author's Note: I forgot to add something in the first chapter, but i'f anyone who read this doesn't understand a thing or two read my previous story 'Origins'. it may answer a thing or two you may have.**

The GreatFox had landed on Corneria and was fully docked. They all gathered all there things as they were going to stay at Fox and Alex's old home. Fox was waiting outside the guest room he gave to Krystal. He gave her some of his old clothes and told her that he would buy her some new ones for her. Fox heard the door open and he turned and saw Krystal, she was wearing black pants a blue shirt and sandals. Fox smiled, "you look good."

Krystal smiled, "thank you."

"I'll take you to buy some more clothes later after we get settled," Fox said.

Krystal nodded, "ok and what's going on with your other friends?"

"Just a job we have to do. They're going to get started on it but we're going out later tonight so I'm joining them on it tomorrow," Fox said.

"Ok so where are we going to go tonight?" Krystal asked.

"A carnival that's great and a special spot I like to go to," Fox said.

"Can't wait," Krystal said. "Where are we going to stay while we're here?"

"Mine and Alex's old house," Fox said. Just then Fox saw Alex walking by carrying some files. "Hey Alex what do you have there?"

Alex stopped in front of the two, "just the files of the missing people. I talked to the General already and from what he told me that we have full access to the victims homes to see if we can find clues."

"Ok then. Is everyone ready?" Fox asked.

"Yes and our car is already parked out front," Alex said.

"You guys go on back to the house I'm going to take Krystal out and show her around," Fox said.

Alex smiled, "alright then, we're see you two later then." Alex then started to walk away.

Krystal spoke, "So we're going to go now?"

"Yes," Fox said. With that they both started to walk.

After saying bye to the others Fox and Krystal started to walk around the city. Fox showed her a lot of the city and she was amazed at the sight of it all. After sometime they ended up sitting at a bench in the park. Fox spoke, "So Krystal what do you think so far?"

"This place is amazing," Krystal said.

"It'll get more better later tonight," Fox said.

"So Fox how did you and Alex become brothers?" Krystal asked.

"Well his mother was killed when he was eight," Fox said.

"That's horrible," Krystal said.

"I know. My dad was walking the streets and found him. He talked to him and brought him back home. My parents fostered him and soon found out he had no relatives to take him. We all liked him, me as a brother and my parents liked him as a son, so they decided to adopt him. We've both been brothers ever since," Fox said.

"It must have been rough with him, but I'm glad it turned out good for him," Krystal said. "And who's Wolf exactly?"

"Alex's related brother," Fox said.

"What's his story?" Krystal asked.

Fox then told her about Wolf's involvement with Star Wolf, how he contacted Alex, and how he quit. And how he saved the city's water from being poisoned. "So after that the charges against him were dropped and he joined Star Fox. Alex was real happy to have him aboard."

"That some story but at least it turned out good," Krystal said.

"I know and having him with us been good," Fox said. "We'll lets get you some new clothes so you'll be ready for tonight." Krystal smiled as they both got up and went to the mall.

Alex, Wolf, Slippy, Peppy, and Falco had just pulled up in front of the house and started to unload their stuff. They all started to walk up to the house. Wolf looked at Alex and saw him just staring at the house motionless. "What's with Alex," Wolf said towards Falco and Slippy.

Falco spoke, "he does that every time when we come here."

Slippy spoke, "his childhood home, it'll get to him."

"I know, "Falco said as he turned to Wolf. "Me and Slippy used to crash here at times when we were still at the academy and we had good times, didn't we Slippy."

"Yeah good time," Slippy said.

Wolf then walked up to Alex, "Alex."

Alex snapped out of it. "Oh sorry just looking at this place reminds me of good times."

Peppy then came up, "I know what you mean, had good times here too."

They all made their way to the front door and went inside after unlocking it. Alex spoke, "Slippy, Falco you guys know where to go." Falco and Slippy then started to walk upstairs. Alex turned to Peppy, "Peppy…"

Peppy spoke, "Don't worry about me I'll do good on the recliner."

Alex turned to Wolf, "there's one more guest room but I think Fox will save that for Krystal so your stay with me in my old room."

"Has an extra bed in there?" Wolf asked,

"Yeah it's there cause Fox had to stay in my room for a bit after a pipe burst into his room," Alex said.

"How did that happen?" Wolf asked.

Alex looked a bit nervous, "Uh…long story."

Wolf decided to change the subject, "So when are we going to head out?"

"Few hours, we have eight files so we each get two each to search from," Alex said. They both then made their way upstairs.

A few hours later Fox and Krystal made their way back to the home and was carrying some bags. Fox spoke, "After I show you your room start to get ready and we'll head out after we're ready."

"Alright," Krystal said. She then looked at he house, "this is a nice home."

Fox spoke, "I know, a lot of good times me and Alex had here." They both then walked to the front door and went in. "We're Back!" Fox yelled out.

"In here!" Fox heard. They walked in to the living room and found all five of them gathered around a table talking.

Fox walked up to them, "What are you guys up to?"

Alex spoke, "We're discussing on who does what and all that other stuff, we're going to leave in a few."

Fox spoke, "alright, me and Krystal are going to change then head out."

Wolf spoke, "Alright then we'll see you two later then."

"Alright," Fox said. He and Krystal went upstairs and Fox then showed her the guest room, which was across from his. Fox went into his own room to change. Fox changed into some jeans, a white shirt and a black vest with some black Nike shoes.

In Krystal's room she changed into some jeans, a dark blue top and sandals with the strap.

Both of them walked to their door and walked out at the same time. They stopped and looked at each other. Fox spoke, "you look beautiful."

Krystal spoke, "you look good yourself.

"Lets go then," Fox said.

they both walked downstairs and went into the garage and found Wolf and Alex inside. Fox spoke, "Guys heading out already." Alex spoke, "yeah Falco and Slippy already left and Peppy is staying here."

Fox spoke, "alright me and Krystal are heading out also, we'll see you two later."

"Later," Alex and Wolf both said.

Fox and Krystal got into Fox's BMD and left the garage. Wolf looked as the both of them left, "still wonder if Fox will find out what it is."

Alex walked over to a sheet covering something. "Me too but he'll find out." Alex then pulled the sheet off and underneath was a motorcycle. "Having seen this thing in a while."

Wolf looked at it, "Nice wheels."

"Last Christmas present mom and dad gave me," Alex said. Alex sat down on the seat and pulled something out of his pocket and threw it to Wolf. "You can use the other car." Alex was motioning to another BMD in the garage. "You do remember what to do right?"

Wolf nodded, "yeah I got it under control. Remember to call if you have any problems."

Alex smiled, "you can stop playing the big brother roll thing now."

"Just want to look after you," Wolf said.

"I'll keep it in mind," Alex said as he started his motorcycle and drove out.

Fox and Krystal arrived at the carnival and went inside. They enjoyed the rides, food and what else it had to offer. They were soon on the Ferris wheel and had stopped at the top. Fox spoke, "How do you like it so far Krystal?"

Krystal turned to Fox, "it's been a wonderful night so far, thank you."

Fox smiled as he looked up at the sky, "the night is beautiful don't you think."

Krystal looked at the sky, "it is. It reminds me of the nights back on Sauria. Those were beautiful."

Fox put his arm around her, "Glad your happy."

"Thanks, what's that spot your going to show me later," Krystal said.

"Just a spot I always loved to go to when ever I needed to clear my mind," Fox said.

"Can't wait," Krystal said.

Fox just smiled, "you know Krystal you look more beautiful then the day rescued you."

Krystal smiled, "and you're more handsome then the day I saw you."

Both of them blushed a little bit. Soon they got off the Ferris wheel and left the carnival. Fox drove them to an enormous park. They both got out and entered. They walked through brush, bushes till they got to a large clearing. Krystal was surprised with what she saw. Small patches of flowers, with a large lake with a stream going through it. She spoke, "Fox this is beautiful."

Fox smiled as he put his arm around her, "I always come here whenever I need to think, clear my mind, or relax."

Krystal turned to Fox, "thank you for bringing me."

Fox smiled, "your welcome."

Both of them stared at each other with a smile. _'She's so beautiful I never want this night to end. Is this what Alex and Wolf meant. Do I like her?'_ Fox thought.

'_He's so handsome and such a gentle fox. I'm so lucky to have met him' _Krystal thought.

Their heads ended up getting closer and so did their muzzles. Came closer and closer…Suddenly Fox heard something. Krystal noticed and spoke, "what is it Fox?"

"Someone's here," that's all Fox could say when a couple of objects were thrown around them and gas came out. They both held their breaths but in held the gas and they both blacked out.

**_A/N: Hope you like, sorry it took so long but i've barely had time to write. Hope it won't happen again. the next chapter the game begins._**


	3. It begins

**Author's Note: i give credit to the Sci Fi show 'Cha$e' for giving the idea for this story. **

Alex was searching through one of the victim's houses. He was able to search the first house the night before but since it took so long they all stopped till the next day. They were all surprised to see that Fox and Krystal weren't home but shrugged it off thinking they were staying somewhere else. The next day they went back out. It was almost noon as Alex practically searched everywhere. He pulled out his PDA and called Wolf. His face appeared on the screen, _"what is it Alex?"_

"I've searched this whole place and found nothing, it looks like this one was taken outside the house. Anything on your end?"

Wolf spoke, _"yes this person was taken from her home, I can see forced entry, but other then that nothing."_

"What about everyone else?"

"They're still searching, they haven't reported anything yet."

"Alright keep searching I'm going try something else."

"Will do."

The PDA shut off as Alex, Put it away and left the suburb home. He hopped on his motorcycle and was about to start it when his PDA rang. He answered it. "What is it Peppy?"

"_Alex one of the soldiers came by and dropped off another file. Apparently they forgot to give this one to you. This was person to disappear and started everything."_

Alex sighed, "ok just give me the address and I'll check it out."

After Peppy gave him the address Alex started the bike and drove.

Fox groaned as he started to wake up. First thing he noticed was that he was sitting against something metal. He opened his eyes and looked around, the light was dim and he could see he was in an in closed area. He could also see other people inside with him, all still out.

"Finally someone wakes up," a voice said.

Fox looked the other way and saw a Doberman sitting against the wall. Fox spoke, "Wha.."

Fox was interrupted when the Doberman spoke, "I have no idea where we are or what happened…I'm Jason, Major with the Corneria military."

Fox then remembered something, "your one of the soldiers that disappeared."

Jason just nodded, "someone sneaked up on me when I was walking home, and that's all I remember."

"I'm..." Fox was interrupted again

"Fox Mccloud leader of the Star Fox team. I know, what happened with you?"

"I was on a date and we both we knocked out by some sort of gas." Fox explained. "What's with everyone else…and where's…" Fox looked over to his side and saw Krystal still knocked out, he sighed in relief. He then looked back at Jason, "Have you tried finding a way out?"

Jason shook his head, "tried but the doors are jammed, I thing were in one of those metal shipping crates."

"Who are these other people?" Fox asked.

"They're the others who went missing, and including me there's ten of us in here. Can't really tell who they are since there's barely any light."

Fox stood up, "well maybe if we had another person we could push this door open."

"Maybe I can help," a voice said.

They both looked over and saw a male Coyote standing up. Jason looked at him carefully, "Roger?"

Roger walked over to the both of them, "surprised to see you here Jason." He looked at Fox, "I'm Roger, Captain with the Corneria military. And your Fox Mccloud."

Fox nodded "Yes, can all three of us push this door open?"

Jason nodded, "I think so, lets give it a try."

All three of them faced the door, placed their hands on it. "On three 1,2,3!" all three then started to push with everything they had. They stopped, "again 1,2,3!" they pushed harder again then they felt the door start to move. Fox spoke, "It's working."

They kept pushing and door kept moving slightly. They kept it up till the door opened all the way and the whole crate filled with light. They shield their eyes till they adjusted to the light and saw they were on a small ferry on the middle of water. They walked out and looked around. Jason spoke, "Where are we."

Roger spoke, "this ferry seems to be on a preset course…what's that?" all three looked and saw a small metal container placed on top of a wooden crate. Fox went over to it and picked it up. He tried to open it but couldn't, "It's locked tight."

They heard a noise and saw the others come out of the crate. Fox looked and saw two females, a lynx and lioness, and four males, a Cheetah a Wolf a Husky and a Panther. He started walking over when he saw Krystal coming out. "You alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, where are we?"

"Good question, and why are we here," Fox heard the Wolf say.

Fox turned to him, "I don't know anymore then you do."

Everyone then started saying things but it was too loud and to understand. Fox then whistled real loud and silenced everyone. "Look as I can tell you is that where in the middle of the water on a preset course somewhere. Now I need to know everyone's name first."

There was silence until the Husky spoke, "I'm Dennis."

The wolf spoke, "Louis."

The Lynx spoke, "my name is Sam."

"Max," the panther said.

"Ed," the cheetah said.

"I'm Carman," the lioness said.

Fox then spoke, "I'm Fox, that's Krystal, and those two are Jason and Roger. Now since we…" Fox was interrupted when they all head a click coming from the container.

Roger walked over to it, picked it up and was able to open it. They rest of them walked over and they saw ten PDA's inside it. They all picked them up and looked at them.

"What do these things do?" Louis said.

"Don't know but think these are suppose to help," Jason responded.

Just then all ten of the PDA's turned on and a figure, covered by shadows, appeared on the screens. _"I see you all finally have them now."_

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

"_Just someone who wants to see others like you play my game, which is what you're going to do."_

"What makes you think we'll play your game?" Ed said.

"_You will if you want to live."_ Everyone was silent after hearing that. _"Now let me explain. Your going to be docked in a harbor in less then half an hour, your objective is to survive for 24 hours within it. If your thinking it's going to be easy…your wrong. Your going to be on the run from my Hunters." _The screen changed and it showed several fursons dressed in black suits. _"These are my Hunters, their deadly convicts that were on death row. They agreed to play along only if they got to kill. They been 'Modified' to fit my standards. And just to be nice I'm going to give you and hide some tools you can use to repeal them. Fair warning…if you attack one it will become as deadly then it was and no one ever survived when they attacked it. I'll call you tell you what to do to earn items, the rest you have to find. Just before the 24-hour mark, if you can survive that long, I'll revel an exit point. Who ever can get to it will live and will be able to leave. And if you don't make it to the exit before the 24 hour mark, that exit will be closed and your be trapped till you die."_

"Your insane, there's no way we're going to do this," Roger said.

"_Then wait and die, I'll call when you dock. Remembers something. Don't trust anyone else." _The screens on all of them turned off.

"What are we going to do," Sam asked.

Fox spoke, "figure something out and survive."

Alex had just pulled up to the home address that Peppy had given him. The house was spread out from the others. Alex got off his bike and started walking to the house; he walked up to the two-story house and surprisingly found the door already open slightly. _'Someone must be in here' _he thought. He reached into his jacket and pulled his blaster out and kept it forward. He pushed the door opened and was greeted with a ransacked foyer. _'Someone has defiantly been here' _Alex walked cautiously forward with his gun forward. He walked into the living room and saw a desk with the drawls pulled out, papers thrown everywhere, file cabinets ripped out. _'They were looking for something, but what?' _he walked into the den and saw it in no better condition then the living room. He walked up stairs and went into the first door on the right. It seemed to lead into the master bedroom, it too ransacked and strangely there are holes in the walls. _'Must looking in the walls' _he walked in and looked around carefully. He then noticed that certain spots in the wall looked different from the rest. Then one certain spot caught his eye, he walked up to it. _'I don't know why but something tells me that something's in here'_ Alex then used his elbow and started hitting the wall, which broke easily. He made a big hole in it and saw something inside. He reached in and pulled it out, it was some sort of file. He opened it and skimmed through it and certain word caught his eye, Kidnap…Hunted…Killing. Alex then closed the file and pulled out his PDA and called Wolf. "Wolf it's me I need you to come to the address I'm going to send you."

Wolf responded, _"why what happened?"_

"I think I may have found something that may connect with disappearances. Contact the others and get here."

"_On it." _The PDA turned off as Alex put it away.

Alex then opened the file again and looked threw it. He found a piece of paper that looked like a journal entry.

My name is Marcus Freemen and I'm pitting this file together, because I'm suspicious about some new activity my friend may be doing. My friend's name is Tanner, he would never tell me his last name, and he began doing something after being gone for so long for some reason. I'm going to keep snooping around and see what he's up to.

Alex finished reading and was surprised _'why would someone be looking for this' _he kept looking through and found another entry.

_Been a few weeks since I last wrote but I found out a great deal. Tanner has been up to something illegal, he has been breaking Convicts, ones that are on death row, out of jail and making some sort of deal with them. I counted six of them and got their file and placed them in here. I got to figure out more, and see what he's up to. He's not speaking to anyone at all…I'm going to break into his home and figure something out._

Alex finished and picked up the info on the convicts. Then another entry fell out. He picked it up and read it.

I have him now, I found out what he's doing. He getting his new 'friends' and having them go around and kidnapping random people to play some sort of cat and mouse game. He's having them killing them for his amusement, I just need to figure out one more thing before I can turn him in. bad thing is that I think he's on to me so I have to be careful. That means I have to hide this file, this could be the only thing that could end his game and put him away forever.

Alex finished and was surprised, _'that's why this place was messed up, they were looking for this' _Alex then found a picture of a Tiger with the name Tanner on it. He knew what he looked like. Alex closed the file but then heard a click sound. And a voice, "Don't move."

Fox and Krystal were sitting down leaning against the crate talking. Krystal spoke, "Fox what do we do?"

Fox spoke, "don't know, if this guy want us to play this game we might have to."

"But that long," she said.

"I know, just stick with me and your be safe." Fox then held her hand.

Krystal smiled, "Thanks Fox…Do you have a plan?"

He shook his head, "not right now, I have to see what's happing first."

"Were docking!" They heard Roger say. They all looked and saw the ferry connect to a dock. They were all hesitant at first, but all got off the ferry. As soon as they all did the PDA's rang. They answered and the shadow figure popped up and spoke. _"You finally docked, this where it begins. Right now my Hunters aren't on the board yet, but they will be. Before you is another metal container, which contains two helpful items you'll need. First is a map that displays the whole area. The other is a device called a deflector, using it on a Hunter will cause him to look the other way. And the way they been 'modified' they will do it. To open it your going to need to pick the lock which one of the lock picks provided on top, but here's the thing the lock is a special one and only one of them is the right one."_

"Your forcing us to do this aren't you." Louis said.

"_Indeed, you have five minutes before the first hunter is released and the items in the container will be off limits. The game begins…NOW!" _

**_A/N: hope you like, the ending may have not been that good but i tried. next one will be out soon._**


	4. First encounter

**Authors note: i tried really hard with describing somethings and i really had trouble. **

Alex froze as he heard the voice behind him. It spoke again, "turn around slowly."

Alex started to turn around and he saw a bulldog with a pistol in his hand. Alex spoke, "So you're the one who ransacked this place."

He smiled, "yes and you saved me the time for looking for that…hand it over and I'll make your death a pleasant one."

Alex began thinking, _'what to do what to do…I have to stall, I called Wolf a while ago so he should be here soon' _"What makes this file so special."

The bulldog spoke, "since your going to die might as well let you know. My boss needs that file to keep his game alive, I was sent to find that after he took care of that fool who made it."

"Why is he using convicts?"

"All I know is that he needs others to help and he picked them."

Alex then thought of another thing, "How many people has he killed?"

"Almost hundred…it will be since he took two more last night. Those two foxes didn't see it coming."

Alex seemed shocked at hearing that, "Who?"

"A Vixen and luckily a leader of a mercenary team."

Alex then relished they had Fox and Krystal. "You mean you have…"

Alex was interrupted when he heard something shatter and the bulldog fall to the ground. Behind him was Falco and what was left if a vase in his wings. "Ashame this was a good one." Falco dropped it and picked up the pistol. "You alright?"

Alex nodded, "where's Slippy and Wolf?"

"Checking downstairs, now what was important that you had to call us?"

"I'll tell you that but this guy said something about having Fox and Krystal and their lives may be in danger."

Falco seemed shocked, "What!"

Alex looked down at the bulldog, "get some rope and lets get him downstairs, this guy knows things and we need to get it out of him."

Falco nodded as he and Alex picked him up and carried him downstairs.

The screens went blank and a five-minute timer appeared on their screens. Louis walked up to the container and started looking at the lock.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked.

Louis responded without looking, "I'm a expert lock pick and I think I can get this open."

"You a thief," Ed said.

Louis turned around, "what's it to you."

Fox intervened, "Just stop, Louis just try to get that thing open."

Louis nodded as he went back to work. Ed just stayed silent. Fox walked over to Roger and Jason and whispered, "you know anything about that guy?"

They both shook their heads and Jason spoke, "looks familiar though, best keep an eye on him."

Louis was picking through the piles of lock picks and picked out one. He inserted it and kept moving it; he smiled as he heard a click. He turned to everyone, "got it."

They all gathered around as the container opened and they saw the items inside. The map and the deflector, which looked like a remote like device with only one button on it. They each grabbed one and a map.

Fox looked at the map and studied it. There were three sections labeled A B and C. and all sections formed a C on the map. Right now they were on section B, a small civil district. A the warehouse section and C was a strip.

Fox took his eyes off the map and saw Max walking up the small wooden bridge up to the port. "Where you going?"

Max stopped and turned around, "I'm looking around and I'm much better off by myself." Max then continued walking away from the others.

Sam and Ed started walking to the bridge. "You guys too?" Fox asked.

Ed just kept walking but Sam turned, "I'm with that guy and besides I'm not waiting here." They just kept walking.

That left just the seven of them, Roger spoke, "Guess we should go and explore this place." The rest of them then walked up the small bridge and saw rows of buildings. Some were restaurants, bars, shops and other like that. Just then their PDA's rang. They answered and the same guy appeared. _"Good work with the first task and now the fun begins. The first two Hunters will be released now." _They screens went blank.

Somewhere in section A, a dark male Wolf dressed in a black suit walked off a platform it was waiting on. It was wearing sunglasses and he saw the only words on the lenses, **Initiate Search**. It then started walking around trying to search for someone.

In section C on top a crane a Tiger awoke, wearing the same suit, and saw the same message. Walked to the rail and jumped over it and repelling to the ground floor. Once on the ground he took off the harness and started his own search.

The group was wondering what to do. Dennis spoke, "well I'm going solo."

Roger spoke, "it's best we stick together.'

"and it's more easier to be spotted that way," Dennis just kept walking. And then there were six.

Krystal spoke, "he's right we might get spotted more if we're all together."

Jason spoke, "alright lets split up into two groups."

Fox spoke, "Krystal is with me."

Jason nodded, "alright then Roger, you Louis and Carman stay together."

"How do we kept in contact?" Carman asked.

"I studied these PDA's and they also serve as a phone to everyone else, so just call," Roger said.

"Alright were check out section C," Fox said.

"Then we'll get A," Roger said.

With the two groups went their own way.

Max walked aimlessly and checks the map and found to be on section C. he looked around and it had a long strip with some building. He didn't make much on it as he kept walking. He walked along the strip but stopped as he saw a figure off in the distance. He looked closely and saw it was a tiger wearing a black suit. _'what the heck is that' _he thought.

The tiger Hunter walked around on the strip still on the search. He saw something in the distance then words popped up on his lenses, **Target Sighted**.

Alex finished explaining what he found and why it was important. They were in the living room watching the knocked out bulldog, who was tied to a chair, waiting for him to wake up. Alex just let the file hit the table in the room, "that's why all those people disappeared. This guy, Tanner, is having his men kidnap them."

Wolf shook his head, "that guy must really be messed up."

"To have dangerous convicts hunt others is just wrong," Slippy said.

Falco turned to their captive, "any ideas on how to get this guy to crack?"

Wolf stood up, "I might be able to but why do we need him?"

Alex was silent and spoke, "we need him to tell us where Fox and Krystal are before we can take this thing in."

Just then they heard the guy started waking up, he looked around and saw the four of then, "what are you all looking at."

Alex spoke, "alright I'm going to get straight to it…where are you keeping all the people you guys taken?"

He smiled, "as if I let that out…OW!" Wolf had just hit him in the back of the head.

"Wolf," Alex said.

Wolf shrugged, "just a reaction."

Alex looked back at the bulldog, "what's your name?"

"Evan," he said.

"Now where are they?"

Evan spoke, "like I said, not on your life."

Wolf sighed, "this is going to take a while."

Max saw the figure start to run towards him then it hit him, it was a Hunter. Max then got the instinct to run for some reason. He then started to run the other way he came. It seemed that the hunter was gaining on him but at a slow pace. He wasn't sure if he was going to outrun him or not.

Fox, Krystal, and Jason were walking and keeping a eye out for anything. So far nothing came their way. Jason was looking at his deflector, "do you guys really think these things will work?"

Fox spoke, "don't know but they might, only way is to test it."

Krystal spoke, "but it's best we don't in case you know."

Fox nodded, "I know just have to survive for a day."

Jason spoke, "I'm still wondering if theses items will work."

Just then they saw Max running their way and was being chased. They stopped and Fox turned to Jason, "well I guess it's a good time to test it." Fox moved forward and waited. Max passed them and the hunter wasn't that far behind. Fox raised his deflector and pressed the button.

The hunter chased and was nearing three more runners. He was almost at them when suddenly his vision started to static and the word, **Deflected**, appeared.

Fox saw as the hunter stopped, turned around and started walking away. Fox turned to Jason, "does that answer your question?"

Jason sighed, "Ok they work then. I wonder that guy did to these hunters."

Krystal spoke, "I could sense that he wasn't of his own."

Fox turned to Krystal, "you can sense it." Krystal nodded. "wait where did Max go…" just then Fox's deflector exploded in his hand, Fox clutched his hand.

Krystal ran to his side, "Fox! Are you alright."

"Yes…I think these items can only be used once."

"How damaged is your hand?" Jason asked.

"it's alright I can still use it."

"Well then lets get out of sight," Jason said. Just then the PDA's rang and they heard they guys voice again.

"_I know the game just started but I can't wait so I'm releasing the next two hunters."_ The screen turned off.

A Male coyote hunter awoke, stood up and exits one of the bars in section B.

A female cat hunter stood up from atop a warehouse in section C, she ran to the edge and jumped down and landed perfectly on the ground. She rose and began her search.

Roger, Carman, and Louis were walking alongside the edge of the port to section A, being cautious and on the look out for hunters. Roger's PDA then rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Roger It's Jason."

The group stopped, "What is it?" Roger asked.

"We encountered a hunter and tried the deflector out and it worked."

Roger was surprised at hearing that, "it did?"

"Yes but the problem is that it can only be used once, so use it wisely."

"Alright I'll tell the rest of them, later," Roger hung it up and spoke, "the deflectors but only once."

"What little that will help," Carman said.

"But the guy said that there were more things like this hidden around," Louis said.

"It could still be hard to find them," Carman said.

Roger looked forward and spotted someone crouching behind some barrels. "Isn't that Dennis?"

They looked and saw it too. Carman spoke, "yes that is." They all ran all the way to where he was.

They approached him and Louis spoke, "Dennis what…"

Dennis turned around, "be quiet! I can see two hunters over there."

They all looked and indeed saw two hunters walking down the small road. Leading to them.

Roger crouched down and spoke, "if they're coming this way why are staying here?"

"I'm studying their movements…I think I can sneak up on one and take them out."

Louis spoke, "that's not a good idea, the guy said that they are real deadly."

"As if I believe that," Dennis said.

The cat and wolf hunter were walking together searching for anyone. They looked farther down to some barrels, **Target sighted**, appeared on their lenses.

The group of four was still in place. Carman spoke, "guys they're running."

They all looked and Roger spoke, "maybe we should take off."

With that they all started to run away but the hunters were right behind them, gaining on them.

They kept running all the way to section B, not knowing what was there. They stopped when they saw something standing in front of them, another hunter.

The coyote hunter stopped, looked at the group and started running for them. The group spilt up as the other two were coming.

Dennis was running down section B, through the allies of the buildings with the wolf hunter behind him. As soon as he got to an open area in front of a bar he turned and saw the hunter coming to him. He launched a punch, but the hunter grabbed it.

The hunter twisted his fist, Dennis grunted, the hunter then punched his gut. Dennis stumbled back; the hunter then hit his face and kicked him in the face. Dennis tried to recover, looked and saw the hunter waiting for him to make a move. Dennis stood up and launched random punches and kicks, but the hunter just blocked them. The hunter grabbed one of his punches and threw him against another building. The hunter then slowly approached him.

Dennis had trouble standing up and saw the hunter getting closer.

"Hey!" a voice said. The hunter turned only to see his vision static and the word deflected appeared on his lenses.

Dennis saw the hunter turn and walk away; he looked the other way and saw Ed standing there.

Ed lowered and threw the deflector to the side and went to Dennis, "you it's really bad that you do that." Ed said as he helped Dennis up.

"Yeah I just relished that."

Ed supported Dennis as they walked, "I know a safe place lets go."

Fox's group made their way back to section B after losing the hunter. They were being careful as to not attract anyone's attention. They stopped and Fox spoke, "How long have we been out here.

Jason spoke, "couple of hours I think?" they came into a small alley behind a few buildings walking. Krystal spoke, "someone's behind those crates."

They looked and saw a big stack of crates. They walked slowly and as they got closer they started hearing heavy breathing. Fox moved around and looked at the other side, "Louis?"

Louis looked over as he heard his name, "Fox?"

Jason walked over, "where's everyone else?"

Louis stood up, "three hunters…found us…we split up."

"Not good," Jason then took out his PDA to call him.

Krystal spoke, "where were the hunters?"

"Somewhere in section A and a little in B."

Jason came back, "he's not answering."

Their PDA's rang again and the same guy appeared, _"ready for your second task?"_

**A/N: hope you like, like i said it was hard trying to describe some of the scenes. i'll try harder in the next one, it'll come out soon.**


	5. New info

_"Now before I tell you I got to say that I'm impressed, no one had died yet. Oh well, you are four hours into the game and if you complete your second task you'll earn yourself a sonic blaster. The blaster is modified so it will stun my hunters for five minutes, but I can only be used two times. Here's your second task, go to one of the red X's on your map when you get there I'll give further instructions."_ The PDA shut off.

Jason reached for his map and looked at it. "Fox, Krystal, Louis we're near one in section B. lets go." They followed Jason to the location they found themselves in a large empty bar that had lasers inside. The PDA then rang and they answered it.

_"Good you made it to the place, now look before you."_

They looked forward and saw a pillar with a flat top and on top were three sonic blasters. Fox looked at them and spoke, "there's not enough for all of us."

_"Correct, did I forget to mention that they're limited. We the challenge is to make it all the way upstairs to the switch and shut it off so the lasers will turn off. But be careful the lasers are dangerous to touch. Touch on for too long and it will burn the flesh off of you. Good luck."_

Fox spoke, "this is going to be too hard but I think we can manage.

Roger had received the message after losing the hunter and was in section A. he looked on the map and found what he was looking for. He walked into the warehouse and saw lasers set up. He heard a noise and turned to see Ed carrying Dennis inside the building. "What happened?"

Ed set Dennis down, "he dared to attack a hunter and it backfired…so what do we have to do here?"

Roger explained what they had to do, "Only problem is how?"

Ed turned his head and ran to something. Roger followed," What is it." Ed looked at a pipe that lead up and across the room right above where the switch was. "If we can climb this we can go right passed the lasers.

"I'll try it." Roger then began to grip the pipe and started climbing it. He had trouble at first but managed to get the hang of it. He kept climbing till he reached the top. He then gripped the roof support rails and started to make his way over the lasers. Until he was above the switch, which was on some catwalks. He positioned himself and dropped between the lasers. When he landed he stayed still to avoid touching the lasers. He rose slowly and reached out for the switch in front of him. He then shut it off. The lasers disappeared and Roger sighed in relief and walked over to the stand where the sonic blasters were and pick the three up. He made his way over back to Ed and Dennis and handed them one. "Ok since we're here lets stick together…Dennis you alright to walk on your own?"

Dennis stood up, "yeah a bit shaken but I'll managed. With that they left.

Fox's group still was trying to figure out how to get past the lasers but nothing. Fox spoke, "there has to be a way to get past the lasers."

Louis spoke, "I can maneuver though these." They all looked at him, and he seemed to pick up on this. He sighed, "I was a thief a year ago I was able to get past better security then this."

Jason spoke, "I knew there was something to you."

"No matter, can you really get past this?" Fox asked.

Louis didn't answer as he backed up then ran and dived forward then into a roll and launched himself with his hands over more lasers. He landed on his feet on the other side of the building, right below the switch. He crouched, jumped and climbed the rail that was there. He pulled himself up and hopped over. He went to the switch and shut it off. The lasers turned off and he jumped over the rail and they grouped up.

Fox, Jason and Louis picked up the blasters. Fox sighed and held it out to Krystal. "Krystal take it."

Krystal was surprised at that, "But Fox what'll you defend yourself with?"

"I'll be fine I only care for your safety." Fox said.

"Fox I just…" Krystal was interrupted.

"Fox take mine," Jason said.

"You sure?" Fox asked.

"Yes, I still have my deflector and even with that I'll be fine."

Fox then took the blaster, and Krystal also took Fox's blaster. Fox spoke, "alright remember it has two uses. Now where do we go?"

"Lets find the others," Jason said.

It has been a few hours since they started 'questioning' Evan, but nothing. Alex watched as Wolf tried to beat the info out of him. "Wolf he's not talking so what's the use."

Wolf stopped, "I'm getting through."

"Through his skull is what I say," Falco said.

"Hey guys I found something," they heard Slippy said. He picked something out of the file and showed them. "It seems that this Tanner owns a harbor out in the sea and look at this.

They looked and sat arrows and the word hunter placement. Alex smiled, "that's it we found it." He turned to Evan. "Looks like we found your bosses playing field."

He smiled, "no matter it'll be too late before you get to them I just wish that…"

Wolf just smacked him over the head knocking him out. "I can't listen to this guy talk anymore."

Alex spoke, "Ok I need to tell the General about this and we need to find the location of this place."

"So what do we do?" Falco asked.

"Were going to the General," Alex said.

The sun was starting to set, they been out there for six hours and it was starting to get dark. Fox's group was walking to section A still looking for anyone. Fox spoke, "still no one and worst thing is that it's starting to get dark."

"I know but…" Jason was interrupted when they heard a loud yell. They rushed to where the sound was; they rounded a warehouse and were shocked at what they saw.

Max encountered a hunter, the coyote hunter, and was getting beat up by it. He pulled out his deflector but the hunter kicked it out of his hand and punched him in the gut. The Hunter then got behind him as Max tired to recover. The hunter grabbed his neck and twisted it.

Fox, Krystal, Jason, and Louis were shocked to see Max's body fall lifeless to the ground. The hunter then looked up and saw the small group. He started running to him.

Fox didn't know what happened but he then started to run to the hunter. When fox was close enough he jumped kicked but missed. The hunter started to punch but Fox blocked them, grabbed him arm and threw him. The hunter recovered and rolled as he hit the ground. Fox didn't see it as he charged for him after he threw him. The hunter them speared him and they landed on the ground, with the hunter's hands on Fox's throat. Fox was struggled to breath. He saw some sort of wire coming out of his ear. He reached for it but didn't have the strength to pull it.

Suddenly Fox saw Jason tackle the hunter off of him and Fox was able to pull the wire out of his ear. For the some reason the hunter grabbed his head and started yelling in pain.

Jason helped Fox up and tried to leave but Fox stopped him. "Wait something's happening!" Krystal and Louis them came forward and saw the hunter still yelling while clutching his head. The hunter then fell to the ground and stopped moving and yelling. They heard him breathing heavily. He started pushing himself up. Louis held his sonic blaster but Krystal stopped him. "Wait I don't sense any evil in him."

They saw the coyote take off the sunglasses reveling his brown eyes. "I'm finally free." He said.

Fox walked up to him slowly, "you ok?"

He looked up, "thank you, thank you for freeing me." He stood up but lost his balance. But Fox caught him.

"What happened to you?" Fox asked.

"Fox we don't know if we can trust this guy, he killed Max!" Jason said.

The coyote then got a panicked look on his face and slowly turned his head and saw the lifeless body. "Oh god no…" he then sank down and sat on the ground.

Fox walked over to others, "you see that panicked face he had, he must have be controlled."

Krystal spoke, "I also sensed that he wasn't of his own."

Jason then looked at the coyote. "What's your name?"

He managed regain his composer and spoke, "Marcus…Marcus Freemen."

**_A/N: hope you like, my creativity may be slipping right now but im trying. next one will be out soon._**


	6. Explanations

"Who are you all?" Marcus asked.

Fox spoke, "I'm Fox, that's Krystal, that's Louis, and that's Jason. Marcus stood up and was able to keep his balance. Fox spoke, "What happened to you?"

"Let me first say that I was forced to do this, all because of my former friend Tanner…"

"Tanner? That's the guys name?" Jason said.

Marcus nodded, "yes and I was the first person he kidnapped for his game but instead he turned me into a hunter."

Louis spoke, "how did he do something like that?"

Marcus the picked up the wire that Fox pulled out, "this wire, when inserted, can override the control you have over your mind and he would be able to control it."

"How do you know so much about this?" Krystal asked.

"I put a file together explaining his game and what he did. Unfortunately he caught me before I could take this info in."

"How did he catch you?" Fox asked.

"I don't know I can't remember for some reason." Marcus then looked at Max's body, "I can't even remember doing that, makes me wonder how many I've killed."

**_A/N: hope you like, tried a lot on this one. next one will be out soon._**

Krystal spoke, "you weren't in control so it's not your fault."

"But still I did it, and that's going to be hard for me to forget."

Jason spoke, "Do you know a way out of here?"

Marcus shook his head, "no this is the first time I visit this place. I know a lot about how things work and the hunters that are here. How many are out?"

"Not including you just three. A wolf, tiger, and a cat." Fox said.

Marcus began to think, "hunter Bane, Damon, and Kim."

That surprised them. Louis spoke, "you know their names?"

"Yes, I got the criminal files of them and I know what specialties are." He then started looking around. "We better find a place to hide, I can explain more, how many are there left."

Fox spoke, "there was ten of us total but there's nine now."

Marcus just closed his eyes and seemed to breath out hard. "Alright I studied the layout of this place and I know a place in section A. lets…" they were interrupted when the PDA rang.

"You're doing well…too well. To fix that I'm unleashing my fast hunter. That's five hunters now, enjoy." The screen the turned off.

A Male panther awoke in a crate. It rose and opened the door on it and walked out. **Initiate Search**. It then started walking and beginning its search.

Marcus spoke, "hunter Butch the speed runner."

"How do you know all this?" Jason asked.

Marcus walked over to the deflector he kicked out of Max's hand, and picked it up along with his PDA. "I can't tell you right now but right now my life is in danger also."

"How? Couldn't the other hunters see you as a friend?" Krystal asked.

He faced them, "That wire you pulled out protected me from them. I'll tell you later, lets move."

Roger, Ed, and Dennis were walking, still on section A, looking for a place to hide. They walked passed a warehouse that looked promising. Ed spoke, "that place will be good."

"How do you know?" Dennis asked.

"I just have a feeling," Ed said.

Roger shrugged, "I'll go for it then."

They found the door and slid it open and walked in. they found an empty room and a staircase. They walked over to it and walked up. They found a doorway when they reached the top. Roger walked threw first then ducked when he saw a pipe flew at him. He stayed on the ground, "who's there!" Just then a lioness and lynx popped out behind some barrels. "Sam, Carman?"

"Roger?" they both said.

Roger walked further in followed by Ed then Dennis. Dennis spoke, "how long have you two been here?'

Sam spoke, "couple of hours, where's everyone else?"

"Where's Louis?" Carman asked.

"We can't find him," Roger said. "Look we can…wait you hear that?" They all stayed silent and they could hear the sound of the building's door sliding open and closing. Ed whispered, "What's that?"

Roger spoke, "must be a hunter." Roger looked around and picked up a pipe. He then walked over to the door opening and stood to the side. He heard footsteps and he raised the pipe. He then saw a hunter walked in and he then swung the pipe hitting him. He saw him fall to the ground he raised it again and swung it again but a hand caught it. He looked over, "Fox!"

Fox held the pipe in his hand, "leave him alone."

"He's a hunter…"

"Not anymore," Fox said.

Marcus started getting up holding the spot on his head that was hit. "Couldn't you hit any harder. I'm Marcus." He then started walking to the center.

Krystal, Louis and Jason then walked in. Roger saw Jason, "Jason what happened with this hunter?'

Jason spoke, "he's not a hunter anymore he'll explain."

Marcus in the center, "everyone gather around." Everyone then started to gather slowly. Marcus saw this, "I'm not one of them trust me."

Ed walked up, "how do we know your safe, you could be playing a trick."

Fox spoke, "I trust him, so give him a chance."

"As do I," Krystal said.

"Us too," Jason said also mentioning Louis.

Louis saw Carman and walked over to her, "you're alright."

Carman spoke, "I'm glad you are two. But what about him?'"

"I trust him best you can do is also."

"Alright I will," She said.

Sam spoke, "if you all trust him the I will too."

Roger dropped the pipe, "fine I'll trust him."

Ed spoke, "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but I'll be watching you."

Marcus just nodded, "alright just since everyone's here I'll answer…"

He was interrupted by Roger, "wait where's Max?"

Marcus was silent but then Fox spoke, "a hunter got him, he's dead"

They were all silent, but Marcus knew that Fox didn't mention that he did it, and silently thanked him. "Like I said I'll answer any questions you have."

Ed spoke, "how are you not a hunter anymore?"

Marcus then pulled out the wire and showed them, "this thing controlled my mind and Fox was able to pull it out, so that's why I'm no longer in his control."

"How do you know that?" Roger asked.

"The guy who did all of this, I found out what he was planning and put together a file. I learned everything he does here, and his hunters. So I know a general amount. But unfortunately I was caught"

"How did you get caught," Dennis asked.

"I can't remember that for some reason. And no I don't know a way out of here."

Carman spoke, "what about the hunters, what do you know about them?"

"I only know that he has six. First one is named Bane, a wolf, he's a good sprinter but yet he's easy to outrun so don't really worry about him. Second is named Damon, a tiger, he has a high endurance level so he'll never tire that easily. Don't underestimate him. Third is named Butch, panther, he's the fastest one out of all of them. He'll be able to catch up to you real easy. Next is Kim, cat, she's a good jumper so no matter what obstacle is in her way she'll just jump over them. Jessie, a vixen, she has parkour. Not matter what you can hide behind she will find you. She's the one with the best eyes out of all of them. If you see her don't bother to hide. Finally there's Kane, lion, he's the deadliest one out of all of them. His killer instincts makes him the more dangerous one. All of them don't compare to what he can do. Never face this one, he's the alpha hunter."

"How do you know?" Roger asked.

"I researched them an found out, that's all I know about them."

Jason spoke, "since you were a hunter don't you think that you'll be safe from them?"

Marcus shook his head, "no the wire that was in me emitted a frequency that the hunters would pick up. When they read it, it can identify them as one of them. But since it's out it's deactivated so they're see me as one of you guys. So now I'm playing this game also."

"So what now?" Ed asked.

Just then the PDA's rang and he appeared on the screen. "You all have been out for seven hours and are doing good. So he's what I'm going to do. The sun is going down and I'm going to give you all ten hours to rest before resuming. Use it well."

They all put them away and Fox spoke, "so what now?"

Marcus spoke, "we do what he says, rest."

Alex and the others all entered the General's office. He was sitting at his desk and looked at them when they came in, "ah Star Fox, what brings you here?"

Alex approached Pepper with the file in hand, "General we have information about all those disappearances, and who's behind it all. You may want to look at this."

Alex placed the file on his desk and Pepper started looking through it. His eyes widen as read the information inside. He closed the file and put it down, "this is terrible, and it does explain why those convicts were never found."

Wolf spoke, "General it's important we find the location of that harbor."

"I see…wait where's Fox?"

Alex spoke, "he has him and we need to save him now."

Pepper sighed, "I'll get my people on it but it'll take some time."

"Just don't let it be that much," Alex said to himself.

Everyone were sitting and talking inside the warehouse. Fox looked around and found Krystal wasn't there. He looked around and saw a ladder leading to the roof. He walked over to it and climbed up. He opened the trapdoor and looked out. On the roof he saw Krystal sitting, looking out at the water. He climbed up all the way and walked over to her, "Hey what are you doing?"

Krystal turned and saw him, "just looking at the stars."

Fox walked over and sat down next to her, "how are you doing?"

"Fine, you?"

He sighed, "a lot of things on my mind right now. One thing is…"

"Trusting Marcus." She interrupted.

"Yeah and…"

"Keeping me safe." She interrupted again.

"Yeah…how do you do that?"

"I can read your thoughts…sorry."

"It's alright, but that's good. Do you think I made a good choice by trusting Marcus?"

She nodded, "I don't sense anything wrong, and I can sense the truth in him. So yes you are."

"Thanks, everyone doesn't seem to trust him that much."

"It's just that this whole thing is having them question things."

Fox stayed silent for a bit, "Krystal I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"This whole entire event made me relished something…ever since the first time I saw you, I felt something inside me. It grew overtime, and I didn't know what it was. But since this event made me relish how much I want, no, need to protect you because…because you mean something to me."

"How is that?" she asked.

Fox was silent then spoke, "Krystal I love you."

Krystal was surprised at hearing it but then smiled, "I love you too."

Fox was also surprised at hearing it, "you do?"

She nodded, "I felt the same way the first time I saw you. I always wanted to see you again ever since you left, and I was happy to see you come back. Even more when you asked me out, because I enjoyed the time we spent together."

Fox smiled, "I also enjoyed it."

"And I hope we can spend more time once we're out of this."

"Me too."

Their muzzles started to get closer till they were almost together, but them they heard a voice. "Fox, Krystal!" They both turned and saw Jason; "we got another message from him."

They both stood up and walked over and climbed down the ladder. They saw everyone gathered and waiting for them. Fox spoke, "well what's the message?"

"We haven't played it yet," Roger said.

He then played the message and they could hear his voice, _"I know you all want to rest but I'm going to give you your third task. It's going to be hard for you. All this time you've been trying to avoid my hunters, but this task requires you to get close to them. Your PDA's have camera on them; you have to take a picture of a hunter's face. But since it's dark you'll have trouble finding them and getting a clear picture. So you'll have to use the flash on it. Doing this will enable a feature on it, the cloaking feature. Activating this will send a signal to my hunters making you invisible to them for thirty minutes. You'll have ten minutes to complete this task…and Marcus if you're watching this, your picture won't work. Your no hunter anymore."_ The picture turned off.

Marcus was surprised at hearing that. "That can't be."

"What do you mean?" Fox asked.

"There's no way he could have found out that I'm not in his control. None of the hunters saw me and we all been together so…oh no."

"What is it!" Jason asked.

Marcus was silent then spoke, "one of us is a traitor."


	7. Midnight run

Everyone was silent after Marcus spoke. Fox spoke, "Are..are you sure?"

He nodded, "yes I know these wires can't transmit a signal to him, and the hunters didn't see me at all. So the only reason has to be that there's a traitor working for him."

Ed spoke, "wait how do we know you're making that up. For all we know you could be someone trying to turn all of us against each other so they can kill us easier."

Marcus turned his head to Ed, "no way I would do that."

"How can we be sure?" Dennis asked.

Fox spoke, "I trust him, and I think you all should too." There was silence after that. "Now we have another task to do so who's going to do it?"

There was more silence as no one didn't seem to answer. "I'm doing it," Jason said.

"Me too," Krystal said.

"Me three," Louis said.

"Guess I'll also do it," Carman said.

"I'll go," Dennis said.

"Any one else?" Fox asked.

Marcus spoke, "best I go with you guys, I know this whole area and I can guide you all through it easily."

Fox nodded, "alright lets go then."

The seven of them then left the warehouse and back outside. All they could see was black, making everything hard to see.

"How are we going to see?" Louis asked.

Marcus spoke, "just let your eyes get adjusted, you'll be able to see better…lets go now."

They all kept walking, in a tight group, around and were headed into section B, no one could see any hunters. They were behind a building and they stopped. Marcus spoke, "wait here I go check the area."

Fox spoke, "wait if they see you?"

Marcus grinned, "hey special talent is was stealth, so I can sneak around them with out being spotted."

They all saw him walk around, after he was out of ear shot Dennis spoke, "hey Fox do you really trust this hunter?"

Fox turned to him, "yes, as does Krystal and Jason."

"How come?" he responded.

Krystal spoke, "I can sense it, and there's nothing evil in him."

Jason spoke, "and I'm a good judge of character."

Dennis turned to Louis and Carman, "do you two also."

"A little bit," Louis said.

"Not really sure," Carman said.

just then Marcus came back. Fox turned to him, "well?"

"I see two on the main road standing on separate platforms. They're not moving."

"Well this could be our chance," Fox said.

"Just keep low and stay out of their sights, follow my led," Marcus said.

They kept low and started walking around the building and when they passed it they saw hunter Bane and Damon standing not moving. They stopped and took out their PDA's. Marcus spoke, "alright pick one and shoot the picture, and be prepared."

They then took the picture but then a bright flash went off. The hunters then looked at where they were. Then all of a sudden two more hunters jumped out of the buildings.

Marcus shouted, "It's a trap run!"

They all then started to run all the way back to section A, with the hunters behind them. They saw that they were gaining, "split up!" Marcus shouted. They all separated, as did the hunters.

Jason was running strait back to the warehouse. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his deflector. Bane then stopped, turned and pressed the button. The hunter then stopped, turned and started running the other way. He sighed and started walking back.

Louis and Carman were both running together back to section B. they got back to the main road and hid in a nearby bar. They jumped behind a counter and stayed there. Louis spoke, "you alright?"

She nodded, "yes."

"Do you still have your deflector?"

She shook her head, "No I used it." They then heard footsteps.

Hunter Damon entered the bar and walked around. He heard a sound and turned to the counter. He started walking to it then someone popped pointing something. The his vision went static and then, **Stunned** appeared in his glasses.

Louis saw Damon stop moving and put his blaster away. He grabbed Carman's hand, "lets go." They jumped the counter, exit the bar and , and started running to the warehouse.

Fox and Krystal were running along the edge of the port, with hunter butch behind them. Krystal then pulled out her deflector and stopped. Fox also stopped when she did. "what are you doing?"

Krystal didn't answer as she held up her deflector and pressed the button. The hunter stopped, turned and walked away. She smiled and walked back to Fox, "that, lets head back." Fox just smiled and they walked back.

Dennis and Marcus had lost the hunter and rounded a corner. They stopped to catch their breath. Just then Dennis pinned Marcus against the wall with one hand pinning his arm and the other on his neck. "You set us up!"

Marcus tried to speak but had trouble, "I …didn't"

"I don't believe you." He started to tighten his grip

Marcus couldn't breath, his vision then started to get black. Then all of a sudden Dennis grip loosen and Marcus fell to the ground. He took a deep breath as his vision started to clear. He looked up and saw hunter Kim choking Dennis. Marcus got up and jabbed her in the side. She dropped Dennis. Then Marcus pulled out and used the deflector. She then turned the other way and started walking away. Marcus went to Dennis's side, "you alright?"

"Just…barely."

"Well then lets…" he was interrupted he was talked from behind. Marcus looked and saw it was Bane. Bane stood up and started walking to him. Marcus threw a punch but was blocked. Bane then jabbed him on his side, then in the gut. Marcus then stumbled back. Bane approached and punched his face. Marcus then fell back. Bane then grabbed him and threw him at the wall. Marcus started getting up slowly as the Bane started to get closer. Then he stopped, Marcus then looked behind him and saw Dennis with his blaster pointed at him.

Dennis put it away and approached Marcus, "you all right?" he then put his arm around his shoulder, trying to support him.

"I thought you didn't trust me," Marcus said.

Dennis then helped raise him; "you saved me so I can at least trust you for now."

Marcus was silent for a sec, "thanks."

"Don't mention it," Dennis helped Marcus walk back to the warehouse.

Fox and Krystal were back at the warehouse, walking up the staircase. They entered the opening at the top and saw Jason, Carman, and Louis made it back already. Jason saw them both and walked over to them, "you're alright, we're you followed?"

Fox spoke, "no we made sure."

"Did you use any of your tools?"

"I had to use my deflector," Krystal said.

"I still have my blaster," Fox said.

"Good…have you two seen Dennis or Marcus?"

"Aren't they back yet?" Fox asked.

Jason shook his head, "no they haven't."

Just then Ed walked up to them, "like I said he can't be trusted."

Fox turned to him, "will you give it a rest." He turned to Jason, "have you figured out how to activate the invisibility."

"I thinks so." He held up his PDA and showed a certain button on it. "Pressing this should activate it

"Good we are going to need to find…" Fox was interrupted when they heard footsteps. Just then Dennis and Marcus came into the room. They all saw Dennis supporting Marcus. Fox went over to them, "what happened?"

Dennis then laid Marcus against the wall, "We were attacked by a hunter, and Marcus got hurt trying to help me. Lost on shot of my blaster."

"So you ok with him?" Fox asked

"Yes, right now."

Marcus spoke, "Krystal, Fox, come here I need to talk to you both." He turned to Dennis, "Dennis thanks again but I need to talk to these two in private."

Dennis didn't give a response as he walked away. Fox and Krystal walked over to Marcus and kneeled down to him. Fox spoke, "what is it?"

"I noticed something, I think I may know who the traitor is."

"Well who is it?" Krystal asked.

"Well it's not you two for sure. Couldn't be Jason or Roger, cause they're part of the military. Louis is not the type of person to would betray someone. And Carman seemed to have take a liking to Louis so I know she wouldn't betray him like that."

"How do you know that?" Fox asked.

Marcus looked over somewhere they both looked and saw Louis and Carman sleeping next to each other. Louis's back against the wall, with Carman's head against his chest. "Tell me I'm wrong." Fox didn't say anything. Marcus continued "Dennis is not because he could have finished me earlier and made an excuse. So that just leaves Sam and Ed."

Fox began thinking, "that is a good analysis…but we can't know for sure." He turned to Krystal, "Krystal can you sense anything going on in their minds?"

"I did it earlier but I didn't find anything. Either they don't have anything to hide or they're blocking me somehow."

Fox sighed, "well what now?"

Marcus spoke, "I dead tired so I'm just going to sleep. Best you two do it two do the same thing."

Fox nodded, "alright rest easy."

Marcus nodded as he shut his eyes.

Fox and Krystal walked down further and Fox then sat against the wall. Krystal followed what he did. Fox spoke, "Krystal rest your head on my leg."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes I just want to make you comfy."

She smiled, "thanks." She laid down and rested her head on his leg, and shut her eyes. Fox looked around and saw mostly everyone was sleeping or starting to. He looked down and saw Krystal sleeping. He smiled before closing his eyes.

Late in the night a figure woke up, looked around and saw everyone asleep. The figure pulled out the PDA and called a number. "Tanner it's me…yeah they all came back…One came close but…all I can say it that Marcus is becoming a problem…We have to get rid of him…yes that's good…alright I'll keep playing my roll…good idea, so tomorrow then…no they haven't found who I am yet…but I think they're getting close…alright talk to you later." The figure hung up the phone and looked around and found no one saw. So the figure went back to sleep.

**_A/N: hope you like. sorry for taking long, it's just that the hoildays kept me busy and family came over so i bearly had time to write. next one will be out soon._**


	8. Forced Betrayal

"Everyone Wake Up!!" a voice shouted. Fox opened his eyes and looked around. He looked at the doorway. He saw Jason, Roger, and Marcus pushing the door, trying to keep it closed. He could hear banging from the other side of it. Just then Krystal woke up, beside Fox, "Fox what's going on?"

He stood up, "I don't know." He rushed over to the three, "what's going on?"

Jason spoke, "help us out." Fox moved over and helped push the door close. Marcus then put a pipe on the door so it won't open. They backed away, Jason turned to Fox, "we don't know how but all the hunters found out where we were. They're behind the door trying to get in."

"We're trapped," Roger said.

Just then everyone had woken up and Jason explained the situation. They could still the banging behind the door. "How long till they break through?" Sam asked.

Marcus responded, "not that long…we need to get out of here."

"The roof," Krystal said.

Fox then remembered it, "yeah that's it." He turned and pointed to the ladder, "we can get to the roof through there and maybe find a way down."

Roger spoke, "worth a shot…ok we're about seventeen hours into this game if we can survive another seven we'll be good."

"Alright lets go then," Jason said.

Before they went to it the PDA's rang and the same figure showed. "Like my wake up call? Well you're all close to finishing so I'm releasing my next hunter."

Somewhere in section C a vixen awoke and stepped onto the field and started her search.

"So right now I'm going to start my last task."

Marcus then spoke, "Tanner you've taken this too far."

"And that's the way I like it. So shut up Marcus…alright so a warning after this task is over I'll release my final, deadliest hunter."

"Kane…" Marcus said in a low voice.

"That's right Marcus. The final item is a freeze ray, using it will freeze my hunters for ten minutes but it can only be used once. But since it's the most powerful of them all I'm only going to give it to the first four. Here's the task, in section C there's a small dig sight. Fifteen by fifteen feet. Buried in it are the four freeze rays. You have teen minutes." The PDA's shut off.

"He's going to get it soon," Marcus said.

Fox spoke, "we'll worry about that later, we have to get this task done and get this item. Once we get out of here we may have to split up so try to make your way to section C alright." They all agreed.

They all then rushed over to the ladder and all started climbing single file. Once they were all on the roof they all started looking around. "Over here!" Roger called out. They all rushed to the back to where he was. They looked down and saw a pipe on the sidewall leading to the floor. "Our best bet lets go." Roger carefully grabbed it and slowly started climbing down and soon reached the bottom. After seeing it was ok the rest started climbing down one by one till they all were at the bottom.

They all ran around the building and started running straight for the next section. As they ran Marcus looked back and saw the hunters come out of the warehouse and started chasing them, "They spotted us!"

"Spilt Up!" Fox yelled.

They all spilt up and went into separate directions. Fox and Krystal were running for a while now, when Fox looked back he didn't see any hunters. He stopped Krystal, "Krystal the hunters aren't behind us."

"That's strange," she said.

Just then Fox's PDA rang and answered it, "yes."

"Fox it's Jason I'm with Sam and it's strange there weren't any hunters behind us. I also got a call from Roger and he said the same thing."

"The same thing happened with Krystal and me. Doesn't make any sense…just try to get to section C.," he said.

"Alright on it."

Dennis and Marcus rounded a corner and stopped. They were both catching their breaths, "I think…we lost them." Marcus said.

"Good…let's regroup with…the others." Dennis said.

Just as they were about to walk a hunter Kim jumped from the building next to them and landed in front of them. "Go back," Dennis said.

They turned but behind them were the rest of the hunters, blocking their way. They pulled out their defense items but hunters rushed them too fast and knocked them down. Hunter Damon held Dennis down while the others held Marcus down. They both struggled to get up but it was useless. Marcus then stopped struggling when another figure walked up. "Tanner," he said angrily.

The tiger smiled evilly as he walked closer to Marcus, "Marcus not so tough now are you."

"I knew you had to be operating somewhere on this harbor." He said.

"Your right but right now you've been a problem to my game and I'm going to fix that." Tanner then pulled a wire out from behind his back.

Marcus's eyes widen as he knew what it was, "No, No not again." he then started struggling more but it was no use.

Dennis struggled as he saw Tanner get closer to Marcus and kneeled down to him. He couldn't see what they were doing because the hunters were blocking his view. He then heard a yell from him then Marcus stopped moving. The hunters let him go and stepped away. Marcus didn't move for a few seconds, he then started to get up slowly. Dennis then saw a wire in his ear.

Tanner walked up to Marcus then handed him a pair of sunglasses, "welcome back hunter Marcus." Marcus grabbed the glasses and put them on. Tanner then turned to Dennis. "If you don't know he's back under my control."

Dennis's eyes widen as he heard it, "how can you do this."

"You should have died the other night but he saved you. He has been helping you all so he has been a problem, so I fixed it. You played the game well but this is where it ends for you." Tanner then smiled, "I think I'll let Marcus here do it."

Marcus then started walking forward, Dennis was panicking, "Marcus fight it, come on you can't do this!"

Tanner spoke, "that won't work."

Marcus was then in front of Dennis as he grabbed his head and twisted it.

Fox and Krystal just made it to the dig sight and were surprised to see the others there except for Marcus, Dennis and Ed. They were all digging when they approached. Jason saw then and spoke, "glad to see you guys make it."

Fox spoke, "Where's Ed, Dennis and Marcus?"

"They aren't here yet."

"I'll call them," Fox said as he dialed a number on the PDA.

Krystal walked over to Jason, "find any of them?"

Jason shook his head, "No we just started…try and lend a hand."

Fox then came back, "they aren't answering."

"That can't be good," Jason said. "How long do we have?"

"Found one! They heard Louis said.

They looked and saw him holding a small container; he opened it and found a small rod with a button on top. "Three more left," they heard Roger say. He kept digging, "Got another one."

"Me too!" Carman said.

"Just one more left!" Jason said. They kept on digging till Jason found the last one, "Got it!"

"Alright gather around!" Fox yelled. They all did, "alright first of all we need to find Ed, Marcus, and Dennis. After that we have to lay low till time runs out."

Just then the PDA's rang and the same face and voice came on. "Good you found them all, and finished my final task. So I'm going to release the final hunter now. Oh and there's a surprise for you all." It then turned off.

"That's not good," Jason said. "We better…" he stopped as soon as they heard footsteps.

They all turned and saw Marcus walking up to them. Some of them were relived to see him. Fox spoke, "Marcus what happened?"

He didn't respond, Roger then walked up to him, "Marcus you alright." Roger was right in front of him. Suddenly Marcus punched roger in his gut and kicked him back.

Roger flew back as the other rushed to him. Fox spoke, "Marcus what are you doing!"

Just then they heard more footsteps. They looked around and found themselves surrounded by all the hunters. Roger spoke, "I knew it, he's with them. Marcus is the traitor."

Fox then spoke, "Marcus why did you…" he was interrupted by Krystal.

"Fox look at his ear."

Fox looked at Marcus's ear and saw the wire in it. "Oh no…he's under Tanner's control again." They all started moving in slowly but they all pulled out their defense items.

Fox pulled out his blaster and shot two of them, as did Krystal. Louis used his last shot on his blaster and Roger used his first shot on his. They stunned all of them and used the chance to escape.

They all kept running till they reached section B and headed into one of the restaurants, where they all took a chance to catch their breaths. Roger spoke, "man Ed was right Marcus couldn't be trusted."

Fox spoke, "you guys don't understand." They all looked at him wondering what he meant. "He had that wire in him so that means he's back under Tanners control."

Louis spoke, "You mean he didn't do that on his own?"

"No they must have cornered him and did that. Hopefully they didn't get Dennis or Ed." Fox said.

"Bad thing is that there are seven hunters now and there's seven of us…what defense items do you guys have left," Jason said.

"All I have is the invisibility," Fox said.

"Me too," Krystal said.

"One shot of the blaster and the freeze ray," Roger said.

"Just the deflector," Sam said.

Carman spoke, "Freeze ray and invisibility."

Louis spoke, "Deflector, Invisibility, and Freeze ray."

Jason spoke last, "alright and I have the invisibility and Freeze ray. We have to use these items wisely and make them last."

"How long do we have left?" Sam asked.

Fox looked at the time on the PDA, "less then six hours."

Krystal then spoke to Fox, "Fox we need to help Marcus."

"I know but the last time we helped was lucky and now they might travel in groups so it might make it harder."

Louis overheard the conversation, "it might especially with that last hunter that was released."

Fox turned to him, "I know and we don't know where he is."

"He could…wait what was that?" Louis said. They stopped talking and heard something that sounded like growling. They heard faint footsteps and turned to see it coming from behind a wooden door. Suddenly it was broken down and behind it was hunter Kane.

**_A/N: Hope you like, bad news since the break is over i'm not going to be able to update faster. next one will be out soon._**


	9. Down Falls

Nobody moved as they saw hunter Kane in their sights. The lion hunter stared at them ready to pounce. Fox looked at everyone and saw that their sights were on Kane, and none of them moved. He moved his sights back on the hunter and then suddenly he moved fast. In just one blink the hunter was in front of Fox but then he stopped. Fox was really surprised at his speed; he then turned his head and saw Roger's blaster pointed at him. "You alright?"

Fox nodded, "Marcus wasn't kidding about this guy." He turned to the others; "lets get out of here before he snaps out of it."

They all then ran out of the building but then Jason stopped then, "Wait!" they all turned to him.

"What is it?" Roger asked.

"The effects of the Blasters warred off a while ago with the other hunters."

"Oh no…what do we do now?" Louis said.

Roger spoke, "right now lets just get as far away from the hunters as possible, especially the one we just encountered."

Jason spoke, "I know but all we can do now is got to section A."

"Then what?" Louis asked. "Chances are they'll go there also."

Roger spoke, "we just got to be sure to find ways around them in case. We're almost done so we just need to survive."

Fox looked around and saw someone, "everyone I think a hunter's coming."

They looked and saw it. Jason looked and saw some stacked up barrels, "behind there."

They all rushed behind the barrels and waited for the hunter to pass. They all saw that it was hunter Jessie. They all watched as she walked but then Louis spoke. "Wait there was something about that one that we had to watch out for."

Fox spoke, "yes I remember that. She had, what was it…"

Krystal said it for him, "Parkour."

"Yes and that meant…we better move now," Fox said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

Just then Jason saw the hunter running to where they were, "she headed this way!"

They all saw this and started running away as she chased them. She managed to redirect them back to Section B. they stopped whey they seemed to have lost her. They were in the middle of a row of buildings. Jason spoke, "it seemed a little suspicious that she couldn't keep up."

Roger spoke, "I know." Just then they heard footsteps. They looked at where it came from and around from the corner came Ed. Some were relieved; Ed ran over to the group and Louis spoke, "where were you?"

"I hid somewhere after we separated…wait two of you are missing." He said.

Fox spoke, "yes Dennis and Marcus."

Ed sighed, "That is bad, especially with what happened with Marcus."

Fox picked up on this, "What do you mean?"

Ed then relished what he did, "oh nothing."

Then something struck him, "wait Ed now I remember you were the one who tried to turn us against Marcus." Everyone seemed to remember this.

Ed spoke, "he's a hunter and no one wouldn't listen."

Fox spoke again, "and it's really strange how you seemed to stand out from all of us, and how you seemed less worried when the hunters found us."

Ed seemed to hesitate, "well…I try not be notice and…well I try not be worried at times."

"And it's weird how all this bad stuff happened after you so called disappeared. And one last thing. How did you know something happened to Marcus?"

Everyone understood and started stepping back. Ed spoke, "I saw him with the hunters and I knew he was back under Tanner's control."

Fox stepped back, "I never said he was back under Tanner's control…Ed you're the…" Fox was interrupted when they heard sounds coming from the roofs of the buildings. They looked and saw the hunters on top. They all moved and jumped down. "RUN!" they heard Jason said. They all ran in their own direction, not knowing that they separated.

Louis and Carman managed to stay together and were being chased by hunter Bane and Kim. Louis turned to Carman, as did she, he nodded and she knew what he meant. They both stopped, turned, and let the hunters get closer. They then pressed the button on their PDA's they all of a sudden the hunters stopped running and walked past them. Louis sighed, "Well looks like the invisibility works."

Carman nodded, "I know but bad thing is that I have only one item left and you have two, and an we're invisible of only five minutes."

"Lets try to find the others." She nodded as they started running.

Fox was still running, with hunter Butch on his tail. Fox had to admit that he was fast, but he was fast also. He started running faster and it seemed that he was about to loose him but then he rounded a corner and ran into Jason, and both fell to the floor. Both looked back and saw their pursuers getting closer so they picked up their PDA's and pressed the button on it. They both saw the hunters walk past them, they sighed in relief. They rose and Fox spoke, "Jason you seen Krystal?"

He shook his head, "no I was too busy being chased."

"I have to find her now."

"I know your worried but she may be anywhere…how many item do you have left?"

"None this was my last one."

"That's not good. I still have my freeze ray so stick with me, we have to find the others." Fox nodded but he took out his PDA and called Krystal. He waited for a bit then heard Krystal's voice, "Fox where are you?"

Fox spoke, "Krystal where are you?"

"I'm with Sam and we're hiding behind some building in section B. we managed to loose our hunters."

"Alright wait there, me and Jason are coming," Fox hung up, "Krystal and Sam are behind some buildings in section B, let's move." With that they moved.

Roger was running in circles with hunter Damon on his tail. The hunter was starting to get closer and Roger had no choice. He stopped, turned and pressed the button on his freeze ray. Damon saw this and stopped in his tracks. Roger dropped it and started running. He then found himself in front of some buildings. He stopped to rest and relished something. He then heard something growling and heard footsteps. He turned slowly and was shocked to see hunter Kane behind him. Before he could run Kane charged him and punched his gut. Roger flew back a bit. Kane moved forward but Roger then kicked his gut and Kane stumbled back a bit. Roger jumped up and managed to block a punch. Roger threw one but he caught it. He then started twisting it, and Roger grunted, Kane punched his face and he stumbled back. He kept landing more punches in his face. Roger had trouble trying to fight back he then felt one more huge hit to his head and was knocked down. He then felt his hand grab him and pull him up. Kane then slammed Roger against the building's wall, Roger cried out in pain. Kane then slammed him on the ground, and finally Kane threw him. Roger hit the ground hard. Roger was in a lot of pain and he tried to regain his composer. He slowly rose, with his vision blurry. His vision cleared for a bit but he only saw Kane's fist in his view. Roger flew back as his vision blurred again. He vision then cleared again and he saw Kane over him and felt his hands on his neck, and he started squeezing it. Roger knew that he wasn't walking away from this one.

Fox and Jason were now in section B. They just came out from an alley of a building and were shocked to see something. They saw Kane standing up and below him was Roger, and he wasn't moving. They hid until he left; they waited for a bit and rushed over to Roger's side. Fox knelt down and checked his pulse. He shook his head, "he's gone…his neck was snapped."

Jason was shocked, "no…Roger you can't be dead." He started shaking him in hopes he would wake up.

Fox rose and stopped him, "Jason he's dead, and you can't do anything about it!"

Jason dropped on his knees in disbelief; a tear fell from one of his eyes "He was a good soldier…and a good friend."

"Jason come on, leave him…right now we got to find the others!"

"Just leave me," he said in a low voice.

"Look I know how it feels to lose someone…you got to be strong right now. I'm going to need your help if we intent to survive this." Jason didn't say anything. Fox finally had it, "Fine! Stay here and die if you want, I'm going to find the others!" Fox then started walking away.

Jason didn't say anything as he rose, and took on last look at his friend before he followed Fox. They went behind another building and they found Krystal and Sam sitting against the wall. They jumped in fright when they heard them approach. They saw them and went over to them. Fox and Krystal hugged. "You alright," Fox asked.

She nodded, "yes you?"

Fox smiled, "I've been through worse."

She turned to Jason, "how about you?"

Jason didn't say anything as he laid his head against the wall, Fox spoke for him, "Roger was killed by them."

Both of them were shocked and filed with dread. "No that can't be!" Sam said

Jason spoke in a low sad, with out looking at them, "we have less then five hours left in this game, lets just survive and get out of here."

Fox spoke, "lets find everyone first…" they were interrupted when they heard running. They looked at one of the entrances and saw hunter Kim. They all ran out threw the other side. Sam stopped with out them knowing and used her deflector on Kim. But she failed to notice that hunter Jessie was above her and dropped on top on her.

They others heard Sam's scream and turned to see hunter Jessie with her hands on her neck. They rushed over to help her but were to late. They saw here lifeless body fall to the ground. They stopped and saw her walking over to them. Just then they heard footsteps and saw hunter Damon walk over to them. Then Marcus walked out, and all three hunter walked around them. Jason, Krystal, and Fox knew that they were trapped.


	10. Game over

Fox, Jason, and Krystal were in a panic right now as they were back to back with the three hunters circling them. Krystal spoke in a panicked voice, "any ideas Fox?"

Fox seemed to breath very fast as he was thinking, "yeah…Jason I need you to use your freeze ray on one of them…after that we'll run."

Jason had an angry look on his face, "you do that…I'll take them all on."

Fox and Krystal where shocked at his reaction. "Are you crazy! There's no way you can fight them by yourself!" Fox yelled.

Jason was starting to get angry, "I want to get Kane, and this is the only way I can get to him."

"That's not going to work, you're going to get yourself killed," Fox said.

"I don't care, stay or go but I'm staying here," he said. At that instant Jason pulled out his freeze ray and used it on Jessie, he then charged hunter Damon and tackled him. Fox turned his back for a sec then he felt himself being tackled from behind by Marcus. Jason landed on top of Damon, but he used his strength to throw Jason off. They both stood up as fast as they could and got into their fighting stances. Damon went forward and threw a right hook, but Jason pulled back duck, dodging another punch, spin jumped and kicked him in the head. They both hit the floor; Jason did a flip to get back up. He ran over to Damon but he swept Jason's legs. Jason recovered fast but was too slow to notice a punch to his face. Damon kept hitting him in his face while he was stunned. Jason regained his balance just in time to catch a punch. He then jabbed Damon in his gut, then in his face. He watched as the hunter stumbled back a bit Jason did a double spin kick to his head. He then grabbed him by his shirt then did another punch to his gut followed by a powerful forward punch that sent him flying backwards.

Fox rolled after Marcus attacked him. They both stood up and started circling each other. Fox didn't want to fight him but he knew he had to. Marcus ran to him, but to Fox's surprised he slid and knocked Fox down. Fox recovered quickly and jumped back up and managed to dodge a punch thrown at him. He wrapped his arm around Marcus's and slammed him onto the ground. Marcus rolled away and jumped back up. Fox charged Marcus but he leaned back, grabbed Fox threw him back. Fox hit the ground and rolled to a stop. Marcus walked over to him but Fox kicked him in his gut. He got up and did a spin kick to his head, then a sweep kick.

Jason jumped back as Damon did a baseball swing; he then put his hands together and slammed it in his chest two times followed by a more powerful one to his head. Damon spin to the ground but rolled away and got up. The hunter charged but Jason maneuvered behind him and managed to get him in a chokehold. As Damon struggled Jason started squeezing his neck. The hunter kept struggling until his movements started to get slower. Jason then let go and Damon fell to the ground, Jason finished with a hard kick to the face that knocked him out.

Fox kept dodging Marcus's punches but he knew he couldn't keep it up for long. He then felt a right hook to his face and stumbled back and hit a wooden wall. He looked up and dodged another punch, that broke threw the wall. Fox rolled to the side and kept backing up as he saw Marcus approaching him more. Fox's back hit something and turned to see some type of electric generator. He could see some loose wires and a thought came into his mind. He thought, _'this may be the only way, but I can't, but it's the only way…forgive me Marcus'_ Marcus charged but Fox rolled behind him. Things seemed to go slow as Fox stepped forward, as Marcus turned and faced him. Fox then did a strong side kick to Marcus's face, which made him jump back into the generator and break the wires. Fox watched in horror as he saw Marcus's body started shaking rapidly as the electricity ran through his body. His body stopped after a few seconds, he just stared at his body for a bit till he heard Krystal's voice. "Fox are you…No Marcus!"

Fox didn't look at her and spoke in a low voice, "I…I didn't want to do it but…" he closed his eyes and Krystal could see the pain in him. "but I had no choice."

Krystal held him and Fox held her back. She then noticed something, "Fox your bleeding."

He wiped his hand over his muzzle and saw some blood on it and sighed, "it's not that bad."

Just then Jason walked over and saw Marcus. "Guess he he's done for…you alright?"

Fox turned to him, "yes…how's the hunter?"

"I let him have it, tough one I'll admit but he's not impossible."

Fox took one more look at Marcus's body, "lets get out of here, I can't stand to see his body anymore." Jason and Krystal nodded as they started walking away. After walking a little they heard more footsteps. They stopped and were panicked a bit, but were relived when they saw it was Carman and Louis. They all ran into each other, "are you two ok?"

Louis spoke, "yeah, we lost them…lost our invisibility in the process."

Carman looked around, "you guys find Sam or Roger?"

Fox looked back at Jason and saw he had the same down look from earlier, from being reminded. He turned back to them, "the hunters got both of them."

They both had shocked faces, Louis spoke, "No…No haw can that happen."

Carman spoke in a panic voice, "you mean…we're all that's left?"

Fox nodded, "we just have to survive."

Krystal spoke, "they managed to knock out one hunter…and kill another."

"Which one did they kill?" Louis asked.

Krystal looked at Fox and saw the pained face he had again. she turned back to the other two, "they knocked out hunter Damon…and killed Marcus."

Both of them were silent, shocked at the name they heard. Fox shut his eyes and spoke, "even though we only knew him for a while…he ended up being a good friend for this…just wish we could have helped him."

Jason then spoke, "we know…and we can't change that so right now we have to find a place to hide out."

Fox nodded and spoke, "alright…lets go already." With that they all started running in hopes to find a safe place.

* * *

Alex and the others went back to the house to wait until the General's people could give them a location. Alex had trouble getting to sleep at night, his mind was focus on what kind of trouble his brother was in. it was sometime near noon as he sat on the couch in the den. Everything was quiet around him. Just then Peppy came into the room, he saw the concern look on his face. He sighed as he walked over to Alex and sat down in front of him. Alex noticed him, "what is it Peppy?"

"Alex are you alright?"

Alex sighed as he moved forward, "I'm just worried about Fox."

"You know he can take care of himself," Peppy said.

"I know…it's just that being his brother for so long just gets me like that."

Peppy put his hand on his shoulder, "just don't worry about him, they'll tell us where he is and when we find him he'll be fine, and so will Krystal."

Alex then smiled, "Krystal…I know he will protect her the most."

"How do you know that?"

"He loves her, and he wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Peppy smiled, "I knew those two must have had something for each other."

"Yeah…I wonder if he found that out yet."

"Just remember though, we'll find them and they'll be fine."

Alex couldn't help but feel better, "thanks Peppy you always know what to do."

"Hey I had to help you both after James died."

"And you did a great job…" they were both interrupted as the phone rang. Alex perked up, hoping it was the call they were waiting for. He stood up and went to the phone and answered it, "hello."

_"Alex it's General Pepper, we found the location to the harbor."_

Alex was relieved to hear that, "good where is it?"

_"It's a few miles off the coast from the city, I'm going to send some troops to assess what happened there."_

"We're going there now…we're going to save Fox as fast as we can."

There was a little silence over the line, _"alright I understand, I'll end you the location, good luck."_

"Alright thanks, bye."

Alex hung up as Wolf walked into the room, "what's going on?"

Alex turned to him, "Wolf get Falco and Slippy, we have the location of where Fox and Krystal are. We leaving now."

It has been a few hours since Fox and the others found a safe place to hide, they hid in a warehouse in section A. After getting inside they all rested and fell asleep for a bit. They were all awake and we discussing thing, they were all in a circle. In the middle was two freeze rays and one deflector. Fox sighed and spoke, "so this is all the defense items we have left."

Krystal spoke, "I still have my invisibility."

Louis spoke, "that's good, at least you'll be safe."

"How much time do we have left?" Carman asked.

"Less then an hour," Jason said.

Fox nodded, "good…we can make it."

"We just have to wait for Tanner to give us the exit location," Krystal said.

"I say we shouldn't even trust him when I comes to that," Jason said.

"Even though we still have to," Fox said.

Louis and Carman then grabbed their freeze rays. Louis just picked up his deflector and stopped for a sec, he then handed it to Fox, "Fox take my deflector."

Fox shook his head, "no I can't take any of your items."

"Look you need this, just take it." Louis said.

Fox just pushed it back, "no I can't, I care for my companions."

Louis pulled it back, "alright then."

Just then all their PDA's started to ring. They all seemed a bit hesitant to answer it, but after a few seconds they did. Tanners face appeared, "_I congratulate you all for making it this far. And I feel sorry for the ones who didn't make it."_

Jason got angry at hearing it, "Just tell us what you want and go away!"

_"As I will…the game is almost over so I'm going to reveal the exit point. At the exit point is a boat, get to it and you can escape from here…it's at the same place where you all started at. Good luck at getting to it." _The screens then turned off.

Fox stood up, "alright we have to move now!"

Everyone stood up and started running to the exit. They all left the building, being careful to be sure there were no hunters. They made their way to section B. they all pressed their back behind a building as Fox stuck his head around the corner. They were about to run when hunter Kim jumped from behind. "Louis!" Fox yelled.

Louis nodded as he pulled out his deflector and used it, they saw Kim turn and walk away.

They all started running again and as they ran they noticed that hunter Butch somehow came behind them and was gaining. Carman held out her Freeze ray and pushed the button. Butch stopped in his tracks, they all behind them and were gaining

After much effort and sneaking they made it to section B and were approaching the port where they started. They all crossed the bridged and were surprised to see someone at the boat. "Ed!" Fox yelled.

Ed looked up and saw them approaching, he then pulled a submachine gun out from behind his back and pointed it at them.

They all stopped when they saw this. Jason spoke, "Ed what are you doing!"

Ed didn't speak as he pulled out a lighter, sparked it and threw it in the boat. They all watched in horror as the boat was engulfed inflames and their only way out was now gone.

**_A/N: hope you like, the next one will be out soon._**


	11. Change of Plans

No one moved as Ed kept the gun pointed at them, he smirked as he saw their expressions. "I guess none of you win."

Fox spoke with a hint of anger, "I knew it was you."

"Who would have thought," he said.

Jason spoke still in a bit of shock, "why'd you do it…why did you burn it?"

"Don't you get it…Tanner never planned on any of you to leave here alive. If you would have taken that boat out he would have activated a bomb on there thus killing you all." He said.

"Then why have us go through all this?" Fox asked.

Ed smiled, "he loves to see others being killed, plus he also loves giving false hope."

"Then why have a boat here only to have you destroy it," Fox said.

"that's the thing, Tanner has me play the game but never tells me where the exit is. I have to wait till he revels it, then it my job to destroy it and hunt down any survivors."

"What about Marcus?" Fox said.

"He stuck his nose into something he knew that would get him killed, When Tanner told me to capture him I wanted to kill him but Tanner told me not to. So he's apart of the game that he tried to stop, once he's useless we'll kill him."

"Where's Tanner?" Jason asked. Ed did nothing but smiled, "Where is he!"

"Say goodbye to your life," he said as he aimed his gun. Everything then seemed to go slow as he did that.

Suddenly out of nowhere something struck his arm making him cry out in pain and shooting in the air. "RUN!" Fox yelled as they ran back up the bridge and ran deeper into section B.

Ed noticed them leave and looked at his arm and was shocked to see that a broken shard of glass pierced his arm. He pulled it out and saw some blood coming out. He took out a cloth and wrapped it around it. He then took out a headset and put it on his head and dialed a frequency. "Tanner they escaped back on the harbor! I don't know how but a shard of glass struck me."

"No matter, they have no escape. Hunt them down and kill them. Try aiming for that fox he seems to be the leader of them."

"Alright on it," he said. Ed then started running back up the bridged and began searching.

The group was deep into section B and soon stopped so they could rest a bit. They all went behind a metal crate, "That backstabbing piece of...!" Louis yelled.

"Louis calm down!" Fox said.

"How can I! We're going to die and there's nothing we can do about it!"

Just then Carman spoke in a pleading voice, "Louis calm down, its not going to help if you're angry about this." Just hearing Carman's voice made him clam down a bit.

He took a couple of deep breaths, "Alright I'm good," he turned to Fox. "So what now?"

Just then their PDA's rang and everyone had a hint of panic when it did. No one answered for a bit until Fox did. He turned it on and the same face appeared. "Well it looks like you all loose." Everyone stayed silent. "Nothing to say…doesn't matter just enjoy your last minutes of life. I just hope you all have slow and painful deaths." The screens turned off for the last time.

They all stayed silent as they absorbed what they heard. "What now?" Krystal asked.

Fox spoke, "we have to take them all out."

Everyone looked at him surprised. "What?" Jason asked.

"Ed, the hunters…we have to take them all out before they take us all out."

"Are you crazy," Louis said in a shocked voice, "how are we going to take them out if we're unarmed?"

"We have to think of something, but right now Ed is the biggest problem right now since he has a gun."

"So we go after Ed first?" Jason asked.

Fox shook his head, "not we, me."

"What!" they all said.

"You can take him alone!" Jason said.

"I have to. It's a lot easier for me to sneak up on him if I'm alone."

"Why not have me come with you?" Jason asked.

"No I need you to stay with the others and…" he was interrupted when he heard footsteps. Fox motioned for then to be quiet and wait. He then went to peak around the corner. He saw two of the hunters walking around. He then went back to the others, "I see two hunters out there."

"Which ones?" Krystal asked.

Fox began thinking," Uhhh…hunter Bane and Jessie."

"Well what's the plan?" Louis asked.

Fox began thinking and soon thought of something. He sighed, "I'll run out and distract them and you all can get away."

They were all shocked at hearing his plan. "Fox you can't," Krystal said.

He turned to her, "Krystal I'll be fine."

"I agree with her you can't do it," Louis said.

"Look I can do it, all I need you all to do is to find another hiding spot."

"At least let me help," Jason said.

"No I need you to protect the others…can you do that?"

Jason was silent but sighed, "alright."

"I call when I loose them." Fox turned to walk but stopped when Krystal grabbed his arm.

"Fox please be careful, I don't want to lose you."

Fox took her hand, "I won't die, I will be back." They both hugged each other, when they broke apart he then started running out, right into the hunters view. When they saw him they started chasing them. Fox kept running as fast as he could as the hunters chased him. But for some reason they stopped chasing him. They then stopped for some reason. Fox wondered what happened. He then heard a soft bang sound then felt as if electricity hit his leg. He yelled in pain as he fell to the ground. He then found out his leg was numb, and he couldn't move it.

"That was a shock bullet!" he heard a voice say. Fox turned and saw Ed with his gun pointed. "That'll make your leg numb for a bit."

Fox panicked as he saw him load another clip into his gun and aimed it at him. but then he stopped. It seemed he was getting a call. "What is it…What!...alright I'll be there." He turned off his radio and turned to Fox. "as much as I want to finish you I have to go, so I'll let these two finish you." With that he started to run away."

Fox started to stand up, since some feeling started to come back. The hunters started approaching slowly. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. the hunters stop and Fox looked behind him. his eyes widened as he saw Marcus standing behind him. he had small holes in his clothes, his fur was ruffled a bit and had some burnt marks. He started approaching too. He then felt one of them grab him and hold him. Fox struggled but couldn't break free. Hunter Bane and Marcus were in front of him. Bane's hand reached for him but suddenly Marcus elbowed Bane in his face and did a sidekick to Jessie, making her let go of Fox. Marcus moved behind Fox, grabbed Jessie and threw him to where Bane was. Fox was shocked when he saw what he did. Fox watched him take off his sunglasses and dropped them to the floor, "Fox you alright?"

**_A/N: hope you like, took a while and i had to change things. next one will be out soon._**


	12. A Surprise

Fox was still shocked with what he just saw. He just saw Marcus standing in front of him, he wasn't sure if he was in control of himself. "Fox you alright?" he heard Marcus say again.

Fox snapped out of his daze and only nodded, "Marcus…how…"

"I'll explain that later," Marcus interrupted. "How's your leg?"

Fox stood back up, "I can still stand but I can barely walk, the numbness is starting to ware off."

"Alright I'll take care of these two."

Fox was surprised hearing that, "You can't take on two by yourself!"

Marcus looked at him with a smirk, "you have no idea of what I'm truly capable of." He then got in fighting stance as he waited for the two hunters to make their move. They charged him and tried hitting him but Marcus was able to dodge them. Bane launched a right hook but Marcus leaned back, grabbed his wrist and struck his elbow and then hit him in his face. He turned and caught Jessie's fist, he pushed back and did a spin kick to her head. He turned but was greeted by Bane's fist. He stumbled back a bit but was able to recover in time to dodge another punch. Marcus grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground hard. He turned and saw Jessie charge him. She launched rapid kicks but Marcus kept blocking them. She then did a sweep kick that knocked him down. He saw he about to strike down but rolled away in time as her fist hit the ground. He rolled back up and did a side kick knocking her back. He turned and saw Bane getting up. He punched his gut, lifted him and threw him into Jessie. He stayed in his stance as he saw the both of them get up. They stood there for a bit but then they turned the other way and ran. Marcus was surprised at that.

Fox walked over to him, "looks like you scared them away."

"They shouldn't have done that, they never leave unless they kill their target."

"Lets just get out of here while we have the chance," Fox said.

"Good idea," Marcus said.

They started walking but Fox spoke, "Marcus how did get out of Tanner's control?"

He stopped as he spoke, "when you kicked me into the generator the electricity disrupted the frequency the wire transmitted, thus letting me regain control."

Fox was shocked at hearing this, "you saw that?"

Marcus closed his eyes and nodded, "I…could see everything I did. I ever saw when I killed Dennis."

Fox gasped, "You killed him?"

Marcus did look at him as he nodded, "I could see myself do it but…I couldn't control myself." He reached up where the wire was, still in his ear. He grabbed it and pulled until it came out.

Fox saw he a look of pain in his face, "you alright?"

"Yes...hurt a bit, but i'm fine." He then threw the wire to the side and started breathing deeply. "Lets go I don't want to think about that now."

Fox reached into his pocket, "alright just let me call Jason and…" Fox pulled out his PDA only to find it broken, "perfect…must have happen when I fell," he said in an agitated voice. He just threw it to the side, "Marcus do you still have yours?"

He shook his head; "no they took it when they caught me. It was hard enough trying to find you guy without contacting you. Luckily I found you guys before Ed killed you all."

Fox then remembered something, "wait you were the one who threw that shard at him?"

"Hey it was there and did know what else to throw."

"Thanks you saved us…and I think I might know where they went, so follow me." Fox then started to run as Marcus followed.

Jason led the group back to the warehouse they were just at earlier. They waited for a while for Fox to call but he didn't. "Do you think something happened?" Jason asked Krystal.

"I don't know, I hope not," she said looking down.

Jason pulled out his PDA, "I'll call him."

Krystal nodded then looked over to where Louis and Carman were. She saw then both sitting against the wall. She saw Carman resting her head on his shoulder and noticed that they were holding hands. She just smiled, knowing what was going on between them.

"He's not answering," she heard Jason say.

Krystal was now really concern when she heard that. Louis and Carman stood up and walked over to them. "Should we go look for him?" Louis asked.

"No I should," Jason said.

Krystal just then sensed something, "wait someone's coming…no two of them."

Jason motioned them to stay put as he went over to the entrance. He picked up a pipe that was on the ground and pressed him self against the wall. He could hear footsteps getting closer to where they were, he heard them walking up the stairs. He raised it and when the first figure came he saw it was a hunter and swung the pipe and hit the hunter in the face and knocked him down. He raised he and brought it down but a hand caught it. Jason turned and was surprised to see Fox, "Fox!"

He let go of the pipe, "don't do that."

"But…" Jason was interrupted when he hear a low moan.

"Is this how you're going to greet me every time."

Everyone looked over and were shocked, "Marcus!" they all said.

Marcus rose, clutching the spot that Jason hit, "guess I should have let you go in first Fox."

"At least he didn't do that much damage."

"Marcus…how are you…" Jason said still shocked.

Marcus just put his hand up and walked to the center, Fox and Jason followed. Krystal ran over to Fox and hugged him, "are you alright?"

He nodded, "yes, if it wasn't for Marcus I would be dead."

"How did he manage to regain control?"

"He'll explain that."

Marcus looked at everyone who was in the room, " so this is all that's left?"

Jason nodded, "yes…how did you escape Tanner's control?"

Marcus explained how he was able to, and they understood. He also explained that it was him that saved them at the dock. They all them told him what happened and how the others died. Marcus sighed, "this has gone way out of hand."

"Tell us about," Louis said.

"What should we do now?" Carman asked.

"We have to take out Tanner. Once he's out the rest will follow after," Marcus said.

"We don't even know where he is," Krystal said.

"Well…" Marcus said nervously.

They all looked at him. "You know don't you?" Jason asked.

"Sort of…when they caught me I saw Tanner. He's operating somewhere on this harbor, but the thing is that I don't know where."

Everyone then looked at Fox, he sighed, "I'm out of ideas."

Marcus sighed as he put his hands in his pocket, "that's not good then, maybe we should…wait what's that." He started feeling more in his pocket and found something stuck in it. He got a good grip and pulled it out. He laid it flat on his eyes; it looked like a small chip. His eyes widen, and then he dropped it to the floor and stepped on it.

Jason noticed this, "Marcus what was that?"

Marcus didn't answer as he went to the broken window and started looking outside, he seemed to be a bit panicked. "That was a transmitter…they must have put it on me when they caught me…they know where we are."

"Lets go then," Fox said.

Everyone agreed and went for the door opening. They all made their way down the stairs and lined up, behind Fox. Fox looked outside and saw it was clear and motioned for them to follow. Fox went out first and the rest followed. Before they got any further one of the hunters jumped, from a nearby building, right in front of them. hunter Damon was right in front of them, blocking their path. They stopped and saw him pull out a pistol. Fox whispered to Marcus, "how did he get that?"

"That's one thing I forgot to tell you."

Damon stood there, and no one else moved as he kept the gun pointed at them.

***BANG!***

**_A/N: hope you like, i can tell you that there's a few more chapters left. next one will be out soon._**


	13. New Plan

The gunshot was heard by all of them, but nobody moved when it was made. No one heard the sound of anyone crying out in pain. Fox looked at everyone but found that no one was hurt, he then looked back at Damon. He was just standing there motionless. The all of a sudden the gun fell out of his hand, and then he fell forward and hit the ground. Everyone was shocked at what they saw, he had a gunshot in the back of his head. They looked behind him and saw a wolf pointing a pistol right where he was standing. Fox took a closer look at the figure as he lowered his gun, "Alex!"

Alex blew a sigh of relief as he ran over to Fox. They both gave each other a brotherly hug, "I'm glad you two are alright."

Fox was still surprise with his appearance, "how did you know where we were?"

"Well I was inspecting one of the house of one of the missing people and I found a file that…"

Marcus picked up on this, "you found my file?"

Alex looked over to him, "wait your Marcus Freemen?"

Marcus nodded, "yes what'd you do with it?"

"I handed it over to the General, he's sending some troops over."

"Well that's good," Marcus said in a relived tone.

"Fox!" they heard a voice say.

They all looked and saw Wolf, Falco, and Slippy running over to them. "You all alright?" Wolf said,

Fox nodded, "yes, if it wasn't for Alex one of us might have been killed just now." He said referring to the dead hunter.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Alex asked

"One of the convicts I explained in the file," Marcus said. "The rest should be around."

"We didn't see anyone," Falco said.

"What?" Fox said.

"We landed on the other side of this harbor and didn't find a single sign of life," Slippy said.

"How could you not?" Jason said. "They should have been walking around this place."

Krystal spoke, "I with Jason on that, they should have been walking around."

"Uh oh…" Marcus said.

they all looked at him when he said it. "You know something don't you?" Louis asked in a suspicious voice.

Marcus was a bit hesitant to speak, "well…there is something I never told you guys. But when the game's over and there are survivors left…Tanner arms the hunters with some guns and has then do the rest…they should be out now."

Everyone was silent as they heard this. Alex spoke, "Wolf, Falco!" they both got the message as they both took out their blasters and walked over to the nearby building to check if anyone was around. "Alright we need to get out of here now. We can let the General's troops take care of everything here."

"No," they heard Marcus say. They all looked at him, "Tanner has taken this game way too far, and he had me be apart of it. I can't leave here knowing that he's still alive and free."

"I'm not leaving here either," Jason said.

"Not you too," Alex said.

"I have a score to settle with Kane, he killed Roger and I can't let that go."

Alex sighed, "this is not your battle, you just can't…"

Jason snapped, "He killed my long life Friend! I've known Roger for years and he's gone! It's all because of him!" he seemed to clam down a bit, "I'm not leaving until I get even with him." no one spoke after he did.

"I don't want to leave either," Louis said. "I was here from the beginning and I want to see this to the end."

Carman walked up to Louis, "and I'm not leaving without Louis."

"I'm not leaving if Fox stays," Krystal said.

Fox sighed, "I want to get my hands on Ed right now. So I'm staying also."

Alex sighed, "alright…so what's the plan?"

Fox spoke, "Ok there's ten of us total now, and there's five hunters left and Ed of coarse." He then looked at Marcus, "is there anything else we should know a bout?"

He nodded, "yes they're really good with the guns, but only four of them will carry them. from what I can remember Kane never has one."

"Then the fight should be even," Jason said.

Fox spoke again, "alright I'll look for Ed, Alex take everyone else and try to take care of the rest of the hunters. Marcus can you try to find where Tanner is?"

"I'll try," he said.

"Alright everyone gather around." Everyone did as he said. "Me and Marcus will search for Tanner, and I'll keep my eye out for Ed. Wolf take Louis, and Carman. Jason…do what you got to do. Alex take Krystal with you."

Krystal turned to Fox when she heard that, "Fox I can't…"

Fox turned to her, "Krystal I don't want anything to happen to you, I know Alex will protect you."

Krystal stayed silent for a bit, "just please be careful and come back."

Fox hugged her, "I will, you have nothing to worry about." They broke apart and he then faced Alex, "look after her."

"You have my word," he said.

Fox nodded, "alright except for me and Marcus, the rest of you take care of the rest of the hunters." They all nodded. He turned to Marcus, "you ready?"

Marcus walked over to Damon's body and picked up the pistol that was next to him, he also found two more clips on the body. "Yes."

Fox turned to Alex, "you have an extra blaster?" Alex nodded as he reached into his pocket and held one out. He took it and then Alex handed him a comm. link. Fox understood what it was for and took it, "alright lets move.

With that the three groups went their own way.

Meanwhile Ed was positioned on top of a crane in section B, with a sniper riffle in hand. He was still disappointed that he didn't get to kill Fox, but when Tanner called and told him that four ships landed he had to take up a position to take them out. He sat on the floor adjusting the riffle by removing the scope and putting a new one that zoomed even further. He then removed the present clip and added a longer one, so it'll hold ten instead of five. Lastly he added a bipod to the barrel so he'll have more accurate aiming. Once he was finished he got up and went over to the rail of the crane. He set the bipod on the rail and looked through the scope to check the area. He soon found three of them walking, he smiled as he kept his finger on the trigger, lining up for a perfect shot.

Wolf's group was walking down the middle towards section B luckily they didn't find anyone. Wolf was in front with his blaster forward scanning the area. Just then he stopped. "What did you stop for?" Louis asked.

"We're being watched," Wolf said.

"How do you know?" Carman asked.

Wolf ears twitched and looked around and saw a building, "Get Behind there Now!"

They moved but then a loud bang was heard and then Louis felt an intense pain in his abdomen. He nearly fell but was able to keep going till they were behind the building. Louis then fell against the wall, breathing hard. Carman was by his side and was concern, "Louis are you alright!?"

Louis was in too much pain to speak, so he only nodded. Wolf kneeled down to him and checked the wound. "It doesn't look like it hit any vital organs so he'll be fine." Just then his comm. rang and he answered.

He could hear Fox's voice, _"Wolf what was that sound?"_

"It was a gunshot from an unknown location. Louis was hit." He answered.

"_Is he alright?" _Fox asked in a concern voice.

"It didn't hit any vital organs so he'll be alright, but we really need to patch him up."

"Try calling Alex, they may have a med kit."

"On it," Wolf ended the transmission and switched to Alex's frequency.

"_What is it Wolf?"_

"Alex do you guys have a med kit?"

"_Slippy does, why?"_

"Louis was shot and needs to be patched up."

"_Where are you?"_ Wolf told his the location. _"Alright be there in a sec." _the transmission ended.

Wolf looked back over at Louis and saw Carman holding his hand and seemed to be speaking to him. Wolf then walked over to the edge of the building to keep watch. He stuck his head out a bit but then pulled back when another shot was heard, and the bullet hit the wall.

Carman was still at Louis's side, concern for him. Louis was able to speak a bit while breathing heavily, "Carman…don't worry…about me."

"Louis please hold on…you can't die."

He thought he could see a tear in her eye. His hand moved up to her face, "I'll never leave…Carman…I have…to tell you…something…just in case."

She touched his hand, "What is it?"

He was silent for a bit but then spoke, "I've only known you for a day…the more I've got…to know you…caused some feelings…to surfaced…the more time I spent with you…the more they grew…Carman…I love you."

Carman was silent for a sec; she felt the same way for him. "Louis…I love you too."

He smiled after hearing that, they were about to kiss but then they heard a voice, "Wolf!"

They turned and saw Alex's group across from them, they were approaching, and Wolf noticed they were about to go into the open, "Stay behind there!"

Alex's group stopped, "Why?!"

"Sniper!"

Alex then peaked around the corner, but retracted when he heard a gunshot. He knew he had to get the med kit to Louis now but couldn't without crossing and being a target for the sniper.

Fox and Marcus were walking along the port, they kept their search up. They stopped when Fox got a call. "Fox here, what is it Alex?"

"Fox we're in a real bind right now, we're right across from Wolf's group but we can't get to him because of a sniper. We don't know where he is."

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere near the midsection of the harbor."

"We're on it." Fox ended the transmission. Hr faced Marcus, "they're pinned down near section B. s sniper is holding them there and they can't get to Louis."

Marcus started mumbling to himself, near section B…"

"You know something?"

He snapped his fingers, "There's a crane near there, that's where the sniper should be, lets go."

**_A/N: hope you like. this story is almost done, i say two or three more chapters left. well next one will be out soon._**


	14. Battles

**Author's Note: May not be that much, i'm really saving my creativity for the next chapter. enjoy.**

Ed kept his eye in the scope, he nearly got one but he ran for cover before he could finish him. Right now he had them pinned, if one even peaked their head around the corner he could get them easily. He then dialed Tanner's frequency, "Tanner I have a few of them pinned down on the border of sections B and C, send the hunters."

_"Got it they're on their way."_

The transmission ended as he kept his eye on the scope. Suddenly he heard gunfire and the sound of the bullets hitting the rail next to him. He let go of the Rifle and he accidentally pushed it over the rail and it fell to the ground. He dropped to the ground and pulled out binoculars and looked through them when he crawled close to the edge.

Fox and Marcus were firing up at the crane; by looking carefully they saw a figure up there. Fox then saw the Rifle fall to the ground. He then turned on his comm. and called Alex, "Alex the sniper's down go!"

After hearing it Alex's group ran over to the other side. Once they got there Slippy went over to Louis and open the mid kit. Alex spoke, "Wolf keep a good eye on the corner, Falco get the other." They both agreed as they went to the corner, to keep an eye out for anyone.

Krystal then went over to Louis, she spoke to Slippy, "How's he doing?"

Slippy finished taking out the bullet from Louis, who grunted in pain. "He'll be fine once I wrap the wound." He then took a cloth and a bottle of disinfected. He poured some on and placed it on the wound. Louis grunted again in pain again as it stung. "Hold it there." Louis did and Slippy took out a bandage and started wrapping it.

"Alex someone's coming," Wolf said.

Alex went over to Wolf and looked over the corner. He saw a wolf holding a submachine gun, and he was walking towards them. "Alright we're going to have take him out."

"Two more on my side," Falco said. "A panther a cat…both holding blaster riffles."

Alex turned to Louis, which Slippy finished wrapping the bandage, "Can you move?"

He spoke with a hint of pain, "I can just walk, can't run."

"That's not good…alright one of us needs to stay watch the others."

"I'll do it," Slippy said.

"Alright then. Wolf, Falco take those two and I'll take this one, just wait for the right moment." They just nodded.

Ed saw his attackers he pulled out his 50. Cal Desert Eagle and returned fire. He stood up and went over to the edge, where a repealing rope was. he tied it to the rail and threw it over. He gripped it and started repealing and firing at the same time. Once he was on the ground he reloaded and fired as he moved behind cover.

Marcus and Fox were behind cover when they heard Ed returned fire. They looked and saw some small crates and barrels scattered around the area they're in. they both moved behind some barrels and waited.

Ed had his back against a wall, trying to figure out what to do. Two against one wasn't really that good. He heard a beep and answered his radio, "Tanner I'm kind of busy."

"_With Who?"_

"Marcus and that fox. They're kind of double teaming me."

_"…How would you like to finish what you started with that fox?"_

"How?"

_"Just toss your spare headset to Marcus and I'll take care of it."_

Ed fished in his pocket and pulled it out. "Hey Marcus!"

Marcus was surprised hearing him, "What do you want!"

"Someone wants to talk to you!" Ed then stepped to the side long enough to through the headset all the way to where he was.

Marcus was hesitant but walked over to where it landed, he kept his gun forward. He picked it up and went back to where he was and put it on.

_"Hello Marcus."_

"Tanner," he said angrily

Fox turned to him, "It's him?"

Marcus nodded, "What do you want?"

_"I know you're angry with me and I also know you want to get even with me. How about I give you the chance."_

"What would I have to do?"

_"I'll be on the top of the three story warehouse in section C. meet me there and I'll give you your chance."_

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

_"Fine then you'll never know if your only chance was real or not."_

Marcus stayed silent, trying to think. "I'll be there."

"_See you there." _The transmission ended.

Marcus took the headset off and threw it. He spoke without looking at Fox, "Tanner is waiting for me. I going, are you going to be alright by yourself?"

"Yes…just be careful. Don't die out there."

"I won't," with that Marcus started running for section C, leaving Fox alone with Ed.

Ed smiled as he heard the whole conversation. He ran out and jumped behind some crates. "Hey Fox it's just you and me now!" He blindly fired.

"Just like I wanted!" Fox said. "But not like this!" he crouched ran to some crates that were closer, while firing.

Ed saw him and fired more, not being able to hit him. he reloaded once he was behind cover again. he then moved in closer. "Then how did you want to fight!"

They both rose and had each others gun pointed at each others head, both didn't fire. They walked closer till the barrels almost touched each other. "I rather do this without any weapons," Fox said.

Ed smiled, "I like the sound of that." They both raised their guns and then pulled out the clips, then set them down. They then walked ten feet away and got in fighting stance.

Jason wandered around in section B, just searching. His mind was focused on finding Kane and getting revenge. He wanted to be as far away from the others so he didn't have any interruptions. He was in the middle of a row of buildings when he stopped because he heard something. He heard the sound of growling. He turned and right behind him was Kane, and like Marcus said unarmed. "Finally found you." Kane didn't say anything. "You're going to pay for killing my friend. You're going to pay with your life." Jason got in fighting stance and waited for Kane to make his move.

Marcus made it to the building. He looked up and tried to think how to get up there. He looked around the building and found a ladder, he hesitated but started to climb up. A lot of things were flowing in his mind at the moment, but he managed to focus enough. Once he was on the top he regained his composer and looked forward. Anger came back when, right before him, Tanner stood.

Tanner smiled, "Good to see you in person again."

Marcus pulled out his gun and pointed it at him, "You should have came armed."

Tanner just shook his head, "Put that down, you know you wouldn't kill me with that."

"How would you know?"

"I wouldn't be speaking right now if it wasn't true. You would want to kill me only if I put up a struggle."

Marcus knew he was right. He lowered the gun and threw it behind him, making it fall all the way to the ground. "Why did you start all this then."

Tanner and Marcus then started walking around in a circle. "Strange ideas can come to you when you have a thirst for see others die. I idea came to me I killed someone."

"Then why the hunters. If you like death so much why get them?"

"I rather enjoy seeing it then doing it. So I made a deal with them and broke them out of jail. But little did they know that I had a way to control them, so they don't have a say in this."

"Then how come when you caught me you didn't kill me on the spot?"

"You tried to stop my game only to protect others from me. So I thought to have you kill the ones you wanted to protect. Then in the end I'd kill you. Which is what I'm going to do now."

"Not unless I can do it first."

"Enough talk now, lets see who's better. The mastermind or the protector." He then stopped and got in fighting stance.

"Lets do it then," Marcus said as he also got into fighting stance.

**_A/N: hope you like, almost done. just two more left i think. next one will be out soon._**


	15. Fight

**Author's Note: sorry for the wait, it just that life has really been getting in the way.**

Fox and Ed started circling each other, both waiting for one to make their move. Finally Ed charged but Fox moved sideways, dodging a punch. Ed turned back and did a sweep kick. Fox managed to dodge it and launched a punch but Ed caught it and threw him. Before Fox hit the floor he planted his hands on the ground and rolled back on his feet. He stood up and charged Ed. He surprised Ed by sliding on the ground and knocking him down. They both rolled away and stood back up. Ed smirked as he pulled out something and threw it, he covered his eyes after doing it. Fox wondered what it was but then it exploded, creating a bright flash that blurred his vision for a bit. He then felt a fist strike his face, he stumbled back a bit. He felt another on his face again then another in his gut. He then felt something strike his head again, making him stumble more and fall to the ground. His vision was starting to clear, and he was able to regain his composer. Fox spoke, "not so tough that you have to use a flash bang."

"Hey they're no rules in this fight, anything goes."

Fox stood back up, his vision now clear, and faced Ed again. he knew now he was going to fight dirty and had to come up with another plan.

Meanwhile, Jason charged Kane, his anger getting the best of him. he did a jump kick but Kane dodged. When Jason landed he did a sidekick followed by a right hook. Kane managed to block both of them and did a punch to his gut, knocking him back. Jason clutched his stomach, it hurt a lot. He saw Kane charging but he did a jump spin kick to his head, knocking him back. Jason then did a sweep that knocked him down. He rose and immediately did a hard punch to his face, while he was still on the ground. He then grabbed his arm, using all his strength, and threw him in the wall of a nearby building. Jason was panting a bit after that. His eyes widened as he saw Kane rise like it was nothing. _'Looks like I need to put a little more into it.'_ He thought. He charged Kane and did a jump kick. Kane dodged it and blocked an oncoming barrage of Jason's punches and kicks. He caught one of Jason's punches and started twisting it, he grunted in pain. Kane then punched his face, and Jason stumbled back. Kane then grabbed his neck and raised him. he slammed him in the nearby wall, then he slammed him on the ground, and finally threw him. Jason landed hard on the ground, trying his best to regain his composer. He slowly rose, his body was in a lot of pain but he could handle it. If he didn't think of something he would surely die.

Alex's group was waiting for the hunters to get closer before taking action. Alex waited and timed it right and when hunter Bane got close enough he jumped out and started firing. Bane ducked and fired back. Alex ran till he got to the other side and pressed his back against the wall. Alex blind fired then reloaded. He peaked and saw him just standing there. Alex then started coming up with a plan.

Falco and Wolf were thinking of a plan. Falco spoke, "so Wolf got anything?"

Wolf looked around, "See those barrels?"

Falco looked over, "yes."

"I'll provide cover fire and you run there and start shooting."

He nodded, "alright." They waited then Wolf turned and started firing while Falco ran, and shot, to the barrels.

Hunter Butch and Kim saw this and returned fire, both just stood there trying not to dodge. Wolf pressed his back against the wall again as the shots got closer to him. Falco made it to be barrels and started firing back. The hunters then turned their attention to Falco and fired at him. Both now had to find a way to get them.

Meanwhile Tanner and Marcus were standing, waiting for one to make the first move. Marcus charged and did a jump kick. Tanner moved sideways to dodge, he hit Marcus on his back when it was turned. Marcus stumbled forward but managed to regain his composer. He turned back and charged him again. He unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at Tanner but he dodged and blocked them. Tanner caught both of his fist and twisted his arms together, Marcus shouted in pain. Tanner shook his head, "come on Marcus you can do better then this."

"Shut up!" Marcus yelled.

Tanner then kicked his gut and Marcus stumbled back. He then cocked his fist back and punched his face, followed by a kick to the side of his head, which made Marcus fall to the ground. Tanner walked around as Marcus tried to recover. "This is pathetic Marcus, I know you can do better then this." Marcus then swiped his leg knocking him down. He then dropped his elbow on him. They both rolled away and got back up. They both started getting closer. Tanner launched a punch but Marcus turned, grabbed his wrist and punched his arm. He then elbowed Tanner's face followed by a punch to the face and a spin kick to the head. "How's that!" Marcus said.

Tanner regained his composer, "good, but not good enough." He then charged but Marcus rolled to the side. But by the time he looked back and saw Tanner's foot hit his gut. Marcus stumbled back, looked and was greeted by punch to his face that sent him back. Marcus fell on his back and didn't move he was starting to breath heavily. "Looks like I'm going to win this!" he heard Tanner yell.

That fueled the rage in Marcus more as he rose. Tanner held his ground as Marcus charged him. Just when Marcus was about to tackle him, Tanner rolled forward. Marcus then felt Tanner squeeze a spot on his leg, then all of a sudden he fell forward as he lost all feeling in it. "What the!"

"I applied presser to a nerve on your leg, it'll be numb for a bit." Tanner said. he walked closer and kicked Marcus side, making him fall to the ground.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you!" Marcus yelled.

Tanner just kicked him again, "don't say things that you can't keep." Tanner then grabbed his arm and applied pressure to a certain spot.

Marcus felt him let go and he then lost the feeling in his arm as it hit the ground. Marcus was left with one good arm and leg. He had to think of something, or else he was going to die.

**_A/N: hope you like, almost done. next one will be out soon._**


	16. It Ends Now

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, it's just that life has gotten in the way and...i have job now. Enjoy.**

Jason jumped to the side as Kane charged him. Kane saw and went straight for him again. Jason kept backing up, as Kane kept getting closer. His back was soon against a wooden wall. Kane was close enough and threw a powerful punch. Jason dodged as his fist broke through the wall. Jason then took his chance and jumped behind him and did a powerful kick that knocked him the wall, hard enough for him to break through. Jason stood back and waited for something to happen. To his surprise Kane came out again, like it was nothing. Something caught Jason's eye, Kane was starting to bleed from his mouth. He smiled, as he knew it was starting to have an effect on him. Kane then charged but Jason held his stance. When he got close Jason elbowed his gut, Kane stumbled back, the right hooked his face and finished with a powerful spin kick to the head, which knocked him down. Jason then flipped on his and drove his heel right into Kane's face. Jason jumped off and looked, as Kane was motionless. After a few seconds Jason sighed in relief, all of a sudden something sweep his legs and he fell. He then looked up and felt Kane's hand grip his neck. Kane lifted him and started squeezing his neck. Jason's feet dangled in the air as he tried to find a way out.

Ed charged Fox and threw a right hook. Fox dodged it and another before jumping and kicking Ed in his head. Fox then flipped back up and charged Ed with a jump kick. Ed dodged it and flipped backwards when Fox threw another punch. "Good Fox," Ed said in pleased voice. "You're doing better."

"Well then maybe it'll be easier now," Fox said.

Fox did a roundhouse kick but Ed caught his leg. Fox then jumped and swung his other leg and hit Ed's head. Ed recovered and blocked another one of Fox's punches and countered with a tornado kick, which hit Fox in his face. Fox stumbled sideways then felt his arm being grabbed, then felt Ed lift, and throw him. Fox hit the ground hard and rolled until he stopped himself. Fox started getting up slowly and as he looked on the ground he saw a bit of blood. He wiped his hand over his muzzle and found it was bleeding. Just then he felt Ed's arms wrap around his neck as he started choking Fox. Ed then started rising slowly until Fox's feet were off the ground. Fox couldn't breath and worst of all, his vision started to darken.

Marcus felt Tanner grab his numb arm as he lifted him up. Marcus took a chance and swung at him, but Tanner caught his arm. He just shook his head, "you can not win Marcus, just give up." Tanner then kneed his stomach and then did a powerful throw.

Marcus hit the ground and started rolling and was able to stop himself before going over the edge. Marcus then started to think fast. With out his leg and arm he wouldn't stand a chance. He was furious that he let himself get into this predicament.

_"…Let it go."_ He heard a voice say. 'What?' he thought.

_"Just let it go."_ There it was again. 'Wait…that's Fox's voice." Marcus then started remembering a conversation that Fox and him had earlier.

**Flashback**

_Fox and Marcus were on route to the warehouse where the others were supposable are. Marcus's mind was focused on trying to survive and getting back at Tanner. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Fox's voice, "Marcus you alright?"_

_Marcus didn't look at him, "just a lot of anger at the moment. Tanner has taken this game way too far and it has to stop."_

_"You know it's not good to relay on your anger in times like this."_

_Marcus stopped, "what do you mean?"_

_Fox stopped also, "it's just that when you're angry it tends to get in the way of your concentration and makes you mess up. Trust me I've had experiences like that."_

_"But it's just that…when I saw him nothing but anger filled me. I couldn't suppress it."_

_"Let it go," Fox said._

_"What?"_

_"Just let it go. When you do your mind is focused enough, so if you'll ever in a position when there's nothing but anger…just let it go."_

_Marcus stayed silent for a bit, "…I'll try to consider that."_

**End Flashback**

Marcus then remembered it all. He just had to let it all go. 'That's why I've been doing bad…the anger is blinding me…thanks Fox.' Marcus then closed his eyes and started to calm himself, he breathed softly as all of his anger started to disappear. He then sensed Tanner getting closer. He timed it right just as Tanner raised his fist and slammed it down. Marcus opened his eyes and crossed his arms to block it in time. He then threw his arm up and hit Tanner's gut. Tanner stumbled back, he looked at Marcus and was shocked to see him standing. "How is it you're standing? The numbness should have lasted longer!"

Marcus was in fighting stance, "I guess when you let go, anything's possible." Marcus then charged and did a slide, which knocked Tanner to the ground. Both recovered and Marcus saw Tanner start throwing punches, which Marcus was able to easily dodge. He caught on of Tanner's fist and right hooked his face. He then did a baseball swing that knocked him away a bit. Tanner was on his knee as he recovered. He started laughing, "that's good, now this is going to be a real fight." He then rose and he got back into fighting stance. They both then charged each other.

Jason's vision was darkening, as Kane's grip tighten more. He then lost feeling in his right arm, as it fell to his side. Jason then thought of something, if he used what strength he had left he could get out of the grip. He then put all his power in his leg and he raised it and hits Kane's chin, which made him let go of him. Once Jason was back on the ground he ran a distance away and tried to get in as much air as possible. He then rose and faced Kane once again. 'All right what am I going to do now…" he then looked behind and saw a electric generator, "wait that's it! If I time it right I'll get him.' he thought. He was interrupted when Kane charged him and tackled him. Jason was pinned to the ground and Kane started punching him. Jason managed to catch one of them and used his foot to throw Kane off. He flipped back up and ran for him. Just and Kane rose Jason threw a punch to his face and more rapidly to get him to move back more. Kane was about in range when Jason finished with a powerful sidekick, which sent Kane flying into the generator. The intensity of the electricity that surged was intense. Jason had to shield his eyes because of the brightness. After a minute it stopped. Jason looked at Kane and saw him not moving and his fur was burnt. He moved in, slowly, towards Kane. Once close he put his fingers on his neck and checked his pulse. He sighed in relief when there wasn't one. He then moved backwards and stood there. 'I did it…I did it Roger…I'm sorry…rest in peace buddy,' He thought. After he collected his thoughts he walked away from the scene to find anyone else.

Fox had trouble trying to escape Ed's grasp. Ed was squeezing harder and making it hard for Fox to breath. Fox then used what strength he had and lean forward and pulled at Ed's arms, making him flip onto the ground. Ed instantly dropped something and rolled away. A couple of seconds later something exploded and Fox was surround by smoke. 'Smoke grenade,' Fox thought. He backed up until he cleared of the smoke. Once out he looked around for Ed. Suddenly something wrapped around Fox's legs, and he fell down. He looked and saw a throwing wire wrapped around his legs. Fox tried to take it off but it was impossible without cutting it. Just then he heard footsteps, he turned and looked at where the smoke was. Ed came out, holding a combat knife. Fox started panicking a bit as he started walking closer. When Ed was close enough he thrust the knife forward but Fox managed to catch his hand. Ed hovered over Fox as he kept pushing the knife down, while Fox kept pushing it up. Fox then moved his head to the side as he let go and the blade hit the ground. He then punched Ed in the head and threw him off. Fox grabbed the knife and cut the wire around his legs. He stood up and threw the knife at Ed. Ed jumped on his back and flipped back up. He then dodged a charge Fox did. Fox turned and did a side flip just in time to dodge Ed's sidekick. Fox landed behind Ed, then he kicked his leg making him stumble. Fox then planted his foot on Ed's dropped leg and wrapped his arms around his neck. Ed started struggling but it was useless. He stopped struggling and smiled, "go ahead and do it…I know you want to."

Fox spoke, "why should I give you what you want?"

"Because I know you hate being betrayed, I can see it in you."

Fox then began thinking. Killing him would ensure that he wouldn't betray anyone, but doing it is not his way. He made his decision, Fox then started squeezing more until Ed passed out. He let him fall to the floor, "you may see it, but that's not me. It'll never be me, I rather let the military deal with you." Fox then took what was left of the wire and tied his hands and feet together; he then lifted him and started his search for anyone.

Alex's back was against the wall, as he tried to figure out a plan to get the hunter. He then looked around, enough for Bane not to see him. He saw a crate and decided to make a break for it. He jumped out, while firing, and rolled to the crate when he hit the ground. Bane remained where he was and fired back, unsuccessful in hitting him. Alex then began thinking of another plan. He then heard more fire hitting the crate. He then saw something on the ground, a bottle. Ht then got another idea. He picked it up and threw it over, then jumped up and saw Bane shoot the bottle. Alex then aimed at his head and fired. Alex watched as it connected and Bane drop the gun and fall to the ground.

Falco and Wolf were still in their positions, both waiting to make their next move. Falco signaled Wolf, he nodded and blindly fired at the hunters. As they were distracted Falco jumped over, rushed then and fired back. He hit Kim in the head, and when he was close enough Falco hit the rifle from his hands and knocked him back. Just then Falco saw him get hit in the head and fall down. Falco sighed as he put the blaster away and regrouped back with the others, as did Alex and Wolf. Once they regrouped Alex spoke, "there that's all of them."

Just then Krystal relished something, "how many did you see?"

"Just three," Wolf responded.

Krystal remained silent for a sec. "There's one more missing."

Everyone froze after hearing that. Alex just nodded. "We need to find her, but where is she?"

Krystal looked behind Alex and saw something reflecting the sun. She then relished something. "Alex she's behind you!"

"Alex down!" Slippy yelled.

Alex dove to the ground just in time to dodge a sniper bullet. Slippy fired back and hit her. They all turned their attention to her and watched, as she didn't move. They all then sighed as it was over.

Marcus dodged punches that Tanner threw; he was doing a lot better since he released his anger. He then ducked and swept his legs. He then threw a punch but Tanner blocked it. Tanner then kicked back but Marcus then jumped back, he watched as Tanner rolled back to his feet. Marcus then charged and threw a sidekick, but Tanner moved to the side and blocked a punch followed by it. Marcus then did a side flip when Tanner did a sweep. He followed with a kick to the head. Then did a baseball swing to his head, making him stumble back. Tanner recovered and did a reverse high, and low roundhouse kick. Marcus saw this and ducked and jumped, and then they both threw a punch at the same time. Both ended up hitting each other. Both stumbled back. Both then started breathing heavily, because it was starting to get to them now. Marcus moved forward and threw a left hook. Tanner saw this, dodged it, grabbed his wrist and slammed his fist into the arm. Marcus cried out in pain, as he heard a pop coming from his arm. He pulled back, clutching his arm. Tanner just smiled, "it's broken isn't it!"

Marcus moved it a bit and a serge of pain ran up his arm. He could still move it, so it must have just been a sprain. He could still fight but he was now one arm short, "as much as you wanted it to be it's not!" he then got back into fighting stance.

"You just don't learn," Tanner said getting back into stance.

Tanner then charged him and Marcus ducked down and elbowed his gut, then he did a reverse elbow strike to his head, followed by a spin kick. Tanner fell to the ground and was breathing hard. He knew this had to end right now, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folding knife. He then swung it up.

Marcus saw this and moved back just in time, he also grabbed his wrist and wrapped his leg around it. Marcus then moved his hand backwards, to disarm Tanner, and grabbed the knife. He then brought it down to Tanner's throat. They both then remained still and silent for a bit. "It's over Tanner I've won."  
Tanner just smiled, "I knew you were holding back. Now you can finish what you wanted to do. Go ahead…I know you want to."

Marcus already knew his decision and punched his chest one last time. Tanner clutched it in pain. Marcus stood back up and threw then knife over the edge. "I'm not killing you, I may have in the beginning but not anymore. I'll leave you here for the soldiers." He then started walking to the ladder. Tanner couldn't believe what he heard; Marcus took peace instead of revenge. He then took his chance as he pulled out another knife, got up and rushed over to Marcus. Marcus reached then ladder and was about to climb down when he heard footsteps, turned and saw Tanner rushing him. Marcus reacted quickly by crouching down and when Tanner made contact Marcus then lifted him and threw him over the edge. He saw as Tanner fell to the ground and didn't move after hitting it. He couldn't believe what he just did. He then carefully started climbing down the ladder, trying his best not to hit his arm against it. Once he was on the ground he saw Tanner still alive, crawling away, then he passed out. Marcus checked his pulse to see if he was alive, once he confirmed it Marcus carefully lifted him on his shoulder and started walking away trying to find his friends. He stopped as he heard the sounds of aircrafts. He then looked into the sky and saw some approaching; he smiled, as he knew they were saved.

**_A/N: hope you like, i tried hard on this and i have one chapter left. it'll be out soon._**


	17. Endings and New Beginnings

**1 Day Later**

The courtroom was silent; everyone from the harbor was there. Fox sat in one of the chair, next to Krystal, and just finished hearing Marcus give his testimony and his file. Marcus had some bandages and a compress on his face, and his arm was in a sling. He got off the stand and walked back to his seat. There was a lot of tension between him and Tanner as he walked by. Everyone had already given their accounts on what happened, and were waiting for a verdict. A lot of things went on the day before, but they were all glad it was over. Fox was really relieved to find Krystal all right.

**Flashback**

Fox walked, while carrying Ed, trying to find anyone. Just after he rounded another building he found the small group, and some soldiers. He then rushed over to them. He then saw Krystal and she turned and saw him, "Fox!" he got closer and when got to them he set Ed down and hugged Krystal.

"You're alright," Fox said in relief.

They broke apart and Krystal saw him bleeding, "are you alright?"

He nodded, "like I said, I've been through worse."

She then looked at Ed, who was still knocked out," looks like you got him."

"I did."

Just then he saw Alex come over, "Fox you ok?"

"Yes."

Just then a soldier came over, "Fox Mccloud?" Fox nodded. He then looked at Ed, "This him?"

Fox shook his head, "no, this is like his right hand man. He took part in this game."

The soldier then lifted Ed on his shoulders; "I'll take him off your hands then." Fox just nodded as watched him walk off somewhere with him.

"Looks like you won," a voice said.

Fox and Krystal looked behind themselves, "Jason!" Fox said.

Jason was indeed behind them, "looks like we're safe now."

Just then one of the soldiers looked over and saw Jason, "Major!" he ran over to him, as did a couple more. "Major Reed, thank god your safe."

Jason faced them and nodded, "I'm always am."

"Was there anyone else from our unit here?" the soldier asked in hope.

Jason lowed his head in silence and sighed. "Just one more…Captain Roger Evans…was killed here."

That seemed to shock them. "What..R..Roger was here…and he's dead?"

Jason just nodded, "Go retrieve the body…least we can do is give him a proper burial for him." Jason then gave them the location and they ran off.

Fox spoke to Alex, "How's everyone else doing?"

"Louis is still in pain but will be fine. Other then him everyone else is fine."

"The hunters?"

"Dead."

Jason walked over to them, "that's a relief."

Fox turned to him, "what about Kane?"

"Dead also."

"You alright?"

Jason sighed, "don't know, felt like the right thing, but it didn't feel right."

"Don't really know what to tell you," Alex said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine," Jason said.

Fox spoke, "Ok then, I'm going to check on the others then." They nodded and Fox walked over to them. First he went over to where Louis and Carman. They were both sitting against a wall, close together. Once over he crouched, "you two alright?"

Louis nodded, "except for getting shot, I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm ok also," Carman responded.

"That's good. So Louis how's the wound?"

"Still hurts but it'll pass soon." Louis said, still holding the spot where he was shot. "I'm just relieved this is over."

"I agree with that," Fox said. He then looked down and saw they were holding hands. He smiled, "I see a good thing came out of this for you two."

Both of them nodded, "I'm glad, because of this I met Carman."

"And I met Louis," Carman said.

Fox smiled, "So what are you going to do now?"

Louis spoke, "maybe stay in contact with each other, and probably stay close."

"That's nice," Fox said. he stood up, "Wish you two luck with that." He then walked over to the rest of the team.

Wolf noticed him walk over, "hey Fox, you all right?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," he said. "you guys good?"

"Those guys were pushovers," Falco said.

"Even though, I'm glad it's over," Fox said.

"And we're glad to have you back," Slippy said. Fox just nodded.

Just then Wolf looked behind Fox, from a distance, and saw something, "who's that?"

Fox turned and looked, "That's Marcus. Marcus!" he then ran over to him. Jason and Krystal also saw and ran over to him. once there Fox asked in a concern voice, "Marcus are you all right?"

Marcus stopped and dropped Tanner to the ground, then went back to holding his arm. "yes, in some pain, but fine."

Krystal noticed him holding his arm. She asked in a surprised voice, "what happened to your arm?"

"I think it might be sprained, I'll be fine."

Jason then looked over at Tanner, "That him?"

Marcus nodded, "yes, it is."

Jason then called over another soldier. "what is it?"

Jason looked down at him, "This is the one you're looking for."

"Right, the General will be informed. I'll take him off your hands now." The soldier crouched and lifted Tanner and walked off with him.

Fox then put a hand on Marcus's shoulder, "come on lets get out of here and get that arm of your checked."

He nodded, "I agree with that."

"I agree also," Krystal said.

"Me three," Jason said. The four of them then walked over to where the others were, finally they were going home.

**End Flashback**

After all that they were called to court to give their side on what happened. Since Marcus's info was the strongest he went last. He presented his file and such. Fox's thoughts were interrupted when heard the judge, female bear, speak. "This court finds you both guilty for kidnapping, murder, aiding fugitives, and illegal formation of a deadly game. You both are sentenced to life in a maximum-security prison, Court adjourned." She finished by banging her gavel. Everyone in the room got up and started to leave. Marcus stood as he saw the bailiffs take Tanner and Ed away. Tanner stopped in front of him. "I'll get out Marcus, be sure of that."

Marcus shook his head, "no…you won't." he then saw as they were taken away. He turned to talk to Fox, but saw he left.

Fox and Krystal were sitting on a bench in a park, across the courthouse. Fox spoke, "I'm glad those two got what they deserve."

"I know, but most of all I'm glad we made it out of there alive," Krystal said.

Fox then held her hand, "and we're still together."

She smiled, "one good thing happened because of that you know."

"yes I know. We wouldn't have admitted out love for each other if it hadn't."

"I know," Krystal said as her head got closer to Fox.

Fox's head also got closer to hers. Their muzzles were almost together. "Am I interrupting something?" they heard a voice say.

They stopped, and Fox sighed in disappointment. He looked over and saw it was Marcus. "No you're not," he said in a sarcastic voice.

Marcus just chuckled, "guess I was. Well anyway I want to thank you guys for helping out."

"It was no problem, someone like him shouldn't be left out of prison," Fox responded.

"I know nothing good could come from that," Krystal said.

"It's a good relief to know that my evidence also helped," Marcus said.

Fox then remembered, "Marcus now since we aren't in any danger, can you answer some questions?"

"Sure," he said.

"Well first of all. What made you do the file?"

"I started noticing that Tanner was being secretive about something. I asked him but he shrugged it off. So after sometime I decided to investigate what he was doing. So put the file together just in case I found something."

Krystal then spoke, "how did you find out about the hunters?"

"Well I investigating I came across their names, and they matched the ones that the news was talking about. So I used my connections to get as much info on them. and also I found a little bit of the wire he used. I examined it and found out it's properties."

They stayed silent after that. Fox then decided to ask, "do you remember how you got caught now?"

He nodded, "yes, it all started coming back over the previous day. Well I was inside his house one day. Thanks to my ability with my stealth it was easy. I don't know how but when I was looking through some random files I felt something hard hit the back of my head. Then I guess I blacked out. Next thing I knew I felt someone put the wire in my ear. That's all I remember after you took the wire out."

"Must have been hard, you know doing all that stuff you didn't want to," Fox said.

Marcus nodded, "Fox thank you. If it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead, or something else."

"I was just glad to help," he said.

"Not only for that," Marcus said. "the whole entire anger thing."

"What about it?"

"While I was fighting Tanner my anger held me back. If you didn't tell me to let go I might have been killed."

"That what happens, it's good you let it go."

Marcus nodded, "just know something Fox. If you ever need anything from me just ask."

"Alright," he responded. "So what're you going to do now?"

"The General spoke to me some time after we got off the harbor. He was impressed with how well I gathered the info on Tanner, so he offered me a position in one of his spy units."

Fox grinned, "so I guess we might see each other again soon."

"I know," Marcus then looked at his watch. "Well I have to got, see you both, and take care." He then started walking away.

Krystal spoke, "he was a really help with it."

Fox nodded, " I know, something tells me we're going to meet again." Fox then relished something. "You know Krystal, we never did finish our date."

She smiled, "I know, any suggestions?"

"I might have one," he said.

**Few hours Later**

Fox and Krystal both laid on the grass on Sauria. Fox decided to continue their interrupted date there so they couldn't be interrupted. They spent most of the day walking the beach and look out in the ocean. When night fell they decided to lay in the field and watch the stars. Krystal turned to Fox, "Fox this day was good, thank you."

Fox propped himself on his elbows, "no problem Krystal. I love you, that's all I can say."

"I love you too," she said.

Fox then decided to ask her something. "Krystal…I want you to stay with me."

"What?"

"On board the Great Fox. I really love you and I don't want you to be away from me."

Krystal was silent for a bit, but then she smiled. "Of course I would."

Fox looked at her in surprise, "r…really?"

She nodded, "yes, I don't want to be far from you either, because I love you that much also." They smiled as both of their muzzles started getting closer and almost met, but Fox then started looking around. Krystal was surprised at this, "Fox what's wrong?"

He stopped, "well it just that every time we get this close something interrupts us."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well on our first date, the roof, the park, my dream…"

"Your dream?" she asked a bit surprised.

Fox then started turning red a bit, "well…I mean…it just…umm."

She did a soft laugh, "it doesn't matter now."

He smiled, "you're right.

Both of their muzzles then met as they kissed long and with every amount of passion they had. Both knew a love was formed and they would keep it that way for as long as they could.

**A/N: hope you like. Finally after months I finish this story. Hoped you all enjoyed reading this. I will do more, and I MIGHT do something now. After all of my stories I'll put a small scene of what's going to happen on my next one. So here's my scene from my next one.**

Fox and Jason moved closer but Jim stopped them, "No stay back!"

They stopped. "Jim what's going on?!" Jason asked

'Those creatures…spat something at me…it seeped through my armor and into my skin. Oh god the pain."

Jason spoke, "Jim we can help you, you just.." he stepped closer.

"No! stay back!" Jim shouted as he started slowly crawling back.

"What was that substance?" Fox asked.

"Some green slime, oh god…I don't want…I don't…" something happened. Jim then yelled out in pain as something happened to him. all of a sudden his limbs grew. His hands grew long and big, while his other one turned into three tentacles. He lags expanded and broke through his suit. His feet grew and changed into webbed. His face turned more skull like. It looked like his body was turned inside out. Jason and Fox couldn't believe what they saw. It stood in front of them as it yelled loudly.

Fox and Jason pointed their guns at it. "Jim?" Jason asked in shock. He didn't say anything.

"Any bright idea?" Fox asked.

"None at all," Jason said.

They both backed up some more.

"Get Down!!" a voice yelled.


End file.
